Private Lessons
by Lara Zed
Summary: Fred asks Hermione to teach him about Muggle music. FWHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All settings, characters, etc. belong to the lovely, talented J. K. Rowling.

A/N: My first fanfic ever. I've already written a lot of it, I just keep going back and re-writing bits. Please R&R, I want to know if I should bother continuing it or not.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I'm all done here, Fred, I'll see you back at the dormitory," George yelled to Fred on his way out of the Prefect bathrooms.

Fred and George Weasley had figured out how to sneak into the Prefect bathrooms during their second year at Hogwarts, and had been making use of the luxurious private shower stalls ever since. George had to yell to Fred to even be heard by him, as the doors to the shower stalls were solidly-built. He was always the first twin to leave, as Fred enjoyed exceptionally lengthy showers.

"All right, later, man!" Fred affirmed in response. He relaxed into the hot water and steam, hoping he would hear 'the voice' again.

Despite having used the Prefect showers for so long, he had only started hearing 'the voice' recently, in his seventh year. He remembered the first day he heard it, two weeks into the new school year.

* * *

He had just finished up a long shower and was drying off when he heard the main door to the showers open. As per his usual drill, he stayed silent, so as not to get caught somewhere he wasn't supposed to be.

"Hello?" he heard a female voice call out in whispered tones. "Is there anyone else in here?"

Fred remained silent.

"Yesss," he heard murmured by the same voice. He heard a shower stall door open and close, water start to run, and then he heard a spell unfamiliar to him: "Accompanor mentalis."

Music instantly filled the room. It was somewhat muffled where Fred was, as the sounds originated from another shower stall, but it was still just audible. He had never heard the music before either, and then the voice joined in.

The unknown Prefect sang a song about light and day, and reaching for the sun. The voice was good – deep and throaty, and pleasant to listen to. And while it had instantly caught Fred's attention, what had really grabbed him was the music. It started off light and tinkling, but suddenly many more instruments joined in, and it sounded to Fred as though the world was having a party.

It didn't take Fred long to figure out what the incantation meant. Evidently, it gave the singer the musical accompaniment that they were thinking about.

The song ended, and the water stopped running shortly after. Some doors opened and closed, and Fred was again alone in a quiet shower room.

* * *

Fred had heard 'the voice' many times after that, and always listened intently. She sang different types of songs, sometimes gritty, faster songs, sometimes slow love songs. He enjoyed listening to all of them, as he never recognized any. He realized early on that the music must be Muggle music, which would explain why he hadn't heard any of the songs before. He liked the music far better than the songs he would hear played on the Wizarding Wireless Network, which to Fred, all sounded the same.

He heard the main door to the showers beginning to open and quickly turned off his water, as usual, so as to not alert any Prefects of his presence.

"Hello?"

_Yes!_ thought Fred. _It's the voice! _He decided that this would be the day he would discover who the owner of the voice was.

"Accompanor mentalis."

He wrapped himself up in his bathrobe, and listened to the voice in the shower sing enthusiastically about walking on broken glass. He prepared himself by his stall door, ready to peek through when the voice left her stall.

The song ended, and the door opened. Fred took a quick look outside at the Prefect in a fluffy blue bathrobe heading to the main door, her back to him. He was still able to recognize the familiar head of long, bushy brown hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all. Lucky lady.

A/N: I'm posting a bit sooner than I intended because I wanted it to be clear that this is not a one-shot. There are more chapters to come still as well. This is my first ever fanfic, so please R&R, so I can know if I should continue.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hermione?" Fred spoke aloud, so stunned with shock he couldn't stop the name from slipping out. He recovered quickly, though, ducking back into his stall just before she whipped around, wand out, saying, "Who's there?"

_Shit, Fred, think fast, think fast, _he thought to himself. _What were you thinking? Why did you want to meet the voice anyway? What were you hoping to get out of this? Little Miss Perfect Prefect is 'the voice'? You're never going to get to enjoy your private showers again, not if SHE gets wind of it! Shit!_

He could hear footsteps passing by his stall, and decided to act.

He opened the door and grabbed her, covered his mouth with one hand so she couldn't immediately start berating him, and pulled her into the stall.

* * *

Hermione had been enjoying her hot, steamy shower and a song, something she missed a great deal about living in her parents' home – the sheer privacy. It was something that made her so excited about becoming a Prefect – the nearly private bathrooms. The regular Gryffindor showers were always so busy, she never felt comfortable letting out a tune, which always entered her mind while showering. With a limited number of Prefects, the bathrooms were so quiet, and she always checked that no one else was around before crooning whatever was in her head. Then, as she was leaving, she could have sworn she heard someone behind her say her name. Since she was already feeling extremely nervous that someone may have heard her belting out Annie Lennox, her fright was amplified when a shower stall door was flung open, a large, calloused hand covered her mouth, and she was yanked into the stall.

"MMMMMMM!" She tried to scream, but the hand clasping her mouth was too tight to get out more than a muffled whine. _What do I do? Is this a Death Eater attack? How will I be able to curse him if I can't speak?_

"Shh! Shh!" her attacker was saying to her. _Well, of course he'd want me quiet. He's not about to take me without a fight!_ Hermione started kicking her feet behind her, making contact with shins.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it, Granger!" He let go of her mouth and she spun around, only to see –

"FREDERICK WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU SUPPOSE YOU'RE DOING?" she roared. "SKULKING ABOUT IN THE PREFECT BATHROOM – I ASSUME YOU_ ARE _AWARE THIS ROOM IS FOR PREFECTS ONLY! AND GRABBING ME, AS THOUGH YOU WERE SOME DEGENERATE DEATH EATER! HOW DARE YOU? WHERE DO YOU GET THE GALL TO MMMMPPPHHH!"

Fred put his hand back over her mouth and rolled his eyes. _Sometimes Hermione does a good impression of Mum,_ he thought to himself. "Hermione, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just grabbed you and covered your mouth so you wouldn't yell at me. This may have been a lack of foresight on my part. Now I'm going to take my hand away, and explain to you what I'm doing here, and I'll keep my hand off your mouth as long as you don't yell at me again. Deal?"

Hermione nodded, feeling now too enraged for words anyway.

"All right." Fred removed his hand and started. "Now, George and I have been using the Prefect bathroom for years and –"

"WHAT?" screeched Hermione, getting her second wind. "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO MMMMPH!" Her shrieks were stifled as Fred again placed his hand on her mouth.

"I told you I would keep my hand off if you didn't holler at me. Besides, do you really want the other Prefects or teachers rushing in to see what all of the fuss is about, only to find you and me, together, in our bathrobes, in a shower stall?"

Hermione blushed beet red as she suddenly became fully aware of the situation. She wrapped her bathrobe more tightly around herself, and shook her head. Fred took his hand away again.

"Okay then. As I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted," he continued, with a mischievous smirk on the face, "I have been using the Prefect bathroom for some time. Surely, someone with your brains isn't _surprised _that there isn't a room that can keep a Weasley twin out?" His smile broadened at her obviously increasing exasperation. "Right. And very recently, many times already this month, I have heard a rather melodious voice, gracing my showers with enthusiastic, dulcet tunes."

Hermione's eyes got very wide when he mentioned this. She found herself wishing very desperately that there was a rock she could crawl under, or that a hole would open up in the floor and swallow her whole.

"And so… what I wanted to ask you was…" Hermione braced herself for the barrage of mockery she knew was about to hit her like a Bludger to the solar plexus.

"Will you teach me about Muggle music?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own naught but the clothes on my back. Ms. Rowling owns the world.

A/N: Please R&R. I'm trying. Hope y'all like it. Lotsa dialogue in this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 3

Fred waited for an answer. The pause seemed to get longer and longer, as well as increasingly awkward. Finally Hermione said something to end the embarrassing silence.

"So what's the punch line?"

Fred was confused. "How do you mean?"

"I MEAN, what's the joke? Is George here?"

"What? George? No!"

Hermione left the shower stall, Fred following quickly behind her. She started walking up to each stall and opening the door. "Don't take me for a fool, Fred. I know when someone's trying to take the mickey out of me." Suddenly she stopped and turned around, so swiftly that Fred nearly walked right into her. She pointed at his bathrobe. "Empty your pockets!"

"What? Why?"

"Because you've obviously got some kind of new product you and your… your…" she sputtered, trying to find the right word, but gave up, "_twin_ have decided to test out on me. Well, it won't work. Now hand it over, or I'm turning you over to McGonagall. I'm a Prefect; I have the authori-MMMPH."

Fred covered her mouth with his hand again. "Look, Hermione, I like the music I've heard you sing. I've never liked music before. I just wanted to know more about it. I figured you could teach me. That's all I'm asking. No jokes, no pranks, no new products. And this has nothing to do with George. Please don't tell him I even asked you, he'd never stop taking the piss out of me for this."

Hermione moved Fred's hand away. She still was suspicious. "And why should I do this for you, exactly?"

He shrugged. "No reason, I guess." And he turned around to leave the showers, and began walking away.

He heard a sigh behind him. "Wait, Fred." He stopped and turned.

"I'm sorry. You sound serious, and it caught me off guard. Are you serious? Do you really want to learn about Muggle music?"

"Hermione, why would I ask if I didn't?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to learn about Muggle music?"

Fred shrugged a little again. "For the reasons I said. I heard you sing. I liked the music. I've never liked music before. I'd like to hear more."

There was another long pause, much like the one that occurred only minutes before.

"Okay," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes. We can meet in the Room of Requirement, on nights when we don't have DA meetings and you don't have Quidditch practice. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great! When can we start?"

"This Friday. After dinner. It's fine if you don't want anyone to know about this. I'd rather not tell anyone either, what with the general anti-Muggle sentiment, and what it will do to my reputation if I'm seen too frequently in the company of a troublemaker."

"Well, there's no need to heap on the compliments, Miss Granger. You just tell people you're off to the library. No one will be suspicious that someone with _your_ active social life will be spending Friday night doing homework. I'll tell George I'm sneaking off to see some bird. Which will technically be true, I just won't be doing what he assumes."

"I am not some bird!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"Of course you're not. You're my music teacher," replied Fred. He walked back across the room to her, and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you." As he pulled away, he placed his hand on her head and messed up her hair to make it even frizzier. "Never meant to ruffle your feathers!" And he left the bathroom, chuckling.

"Ooh, that… that… Weasley!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer thing: Not mine. (I'm lazy today)

A/N: Please R&R (still lazy)

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione spent some of the week when she wasn't thinking about homework, or OWLs, or SPEW, mentally formulating a lesson plan on Muggle music. She still wasn't sure if Fred was sincere about this, but she figured she should at least be prepared in case he was.

On Friday night, she ate dinner with some rapidity, but not so much that it would be noticed. When she finished her last bite of shepherd's pie, she glanced down the table quickly at Fred, who was in mid-conversation with George and Lee Jordan, and stood up.

"Oi, 'Mione, where you goin'?" Ron choked out, through a large mouthful of mashed potato.

"Library, Ron."

"But Harry and I were hoping to play you at Exploding Snap tonight!" he whined.

"Well?" she turned to Harry. "Would you mind me skipping on tonight's game of Exploding Snap? There's a good book on the goblin wars I really was looking forward to reading."

"That's so boring, Hermione!" Ron griped. "Goblin wars on a Friday night? You're going to be an old maid librarian like Madam Pince before you know it – Ow!" Ginny, sitting on Ron's other side, swatted him upside the head.

"Nice one, Gin," Harry said, which caused a slight flush on Ginny's cheeks. "Go ahead, Hermione. Have fun at the library, and we'll see you later tonight, okay? Maybe we'll be able to fit in a round of Exploding Snap anyway."

"Thanks Harry." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, turned to stick her tongue out at Ron, and left the Great Hall.

* * *

"I need a room that I could teach Muggle music in. I need a room that I could teach Muggle music in. I need a room that I could teach Muggle music in." Hermione turned back, and the door to the Room of Requirement had appeared on the usually blank wall. She opened the door, and gasped.

She had been in the Room of Requirement before, but that was only for DA meetings, and it had always looked the same, filled with books on Defence Against the Dark Arts and Dark detectors. The Room looked completely different today. Its bookshelves were filled with books on Muggle music and music history, as well as sheet music. There was a long couch and a couple chairs on one side of the room, as well as a blackboard. The floor was mostly plush carpet, excepting a circle of hardwood floor in the centre of the room. There were many instruments in the corner of the room, including a handsome mahogany grand piano. But the most surprising inclusions in the room were the gadgets that were strictly Muggle: a CD player and a large shelf packed with CDs, as well as a small television and VCR, a handful of videos beside them.

Hermione ran her hand along the smooth lid of the piano while visually taking in everything around her.

"Whoa! What is all this?"

Hermione jumped, Fred had entered the room without her noticing.

"Well, Fred, those are books. You've been at Hogwarts for so many years; I just assumed you'd recognize them by now."

"That is some cheek, Little Miss Prefect! For that, you can expect a Canary Cream in your pumpkin juice tomorrow! No, really, all these machines… I think I've seen Dad tinkering with things like them, though he's never actually gotten them to work. What are they?" he asked, examining the VCR. Fred's curiosity was genuine, something Hermione guessed he'd clearly inherited from Arthur.

"Well, over there is a CD player. It's what we'll be listening to music on. It plays CDs, those discs in those little square cases. And this is a television, which Muggles watch television programs on, which are like short plays, or news reports. What you are prodding at is a VCR, which plays recorded programs."

"Bloody hell, that's a lot to take in. I understand why we'd need the DC player –"

"That's 'CD player'," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Fred went on, rolling his eyes. "But why do we need the video thing?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I assume the Room knows what we'll need before even we do," she answered.

"What's that? The great Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, doesn't have all the answers? Heavens above!" Fred exclaimed dramatically, collapsing on the couch in a mock-faint.

"Get up, you great oaf," she said, poking him in the shoulder with her index finger. "Do you want me to teach you, or don't you?"

This inquiry, sarcastic though it may have been, caused Fred to sit up with a start. "I want you to teach me," he said with a seriousness in his voice Hermione had never heard before.

"Right then," she answered, hiding her disbelief at his tone. "Let's get started."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione sat in a chair across from the couch Fred was on. "Now, I want you to realize that I don't know everything about music, however I intend to do my best to teach you what I know." She flicked her wand and muttered a spell, and her school robes turned into a long, shapeless dark blue dress.

Fred burst out laughing. "WHAT are you wearing?"

"For our first lesson, I'm going to start with the 1920s and '30s. This is what women wore at the time. Now keep in mind some of the history I'll be telling you about is world history, but much is American history," began Hermione, in a scholarly, very McGonagall-like tone. Fred groaned. "What is the problem, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, it's just that… I didn't think this would feel like more school. I thought we were going to sit around and listen to music. And the 1920s? Isn't that going to be all old, boring music?"

"We are going to be listening to music. AFTER the lesson. You need to know a bit about the historical events surrounding the music to truly appreciate it. It will give you insight to why different types of music were popular in their era. And you may want to give the 1920s a chance. After all…" she grinned, "I've seen you dance."

"You've seen me dance? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Fred.

"It just means I think you'll appreciate swing music. Now hush up and listen to your first lesson."

Fred expected to be bored out of his mind, much like during one of Professor Binn's lectures. When Hermione started, he primed himself for daydreaming and reflection on potential new products for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but his attention was soon drawn back to the lecture when she started talking about something that happened in America and parts of Europe called "Prohibition", and the illegal activities that resulted from it. Stories of bootlegging, illegal saloons and gangsters in a Muggle organization apparently called the "Mafia" felt more like a good action story than history. She talked about the crash of something called the "stock market", and its effect on society, causing a "great depression". She talked about the make-up of the big band, how they were much larger than today's bands, and the idea of a bandleader. She told Fred about Gene Krupa's drumming legacy, and the racism Count Basie's orchestra often faced – something particularly shocking to Fred, as racism was near unheard of in the wizard community – ignorant wizards focused on the purity of blood as opposed to the colour of skin.

Finally, Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to the CD player. She flipped through the stack of CDs until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay," she said, placing the disc into the slot. Fred still was having a hard time not cracking up over how she looked in that weird dress. "I think you're going to like this."

The music started. Hermione told him it was the Glenn Miller Orchestra. Fred lay back on the couch and listened, and understood almost immediately what Hermione meant by the dance comment. This was such rhythmic, upbeat music that he actually felt annoyed at himself for not knowing how to dance to it. It seemed criminal to listen to it and just lay still.

"I knew you'd like it," Hermione grinned at him from her chair. He realized he was smiling broadly and tapping his fingers to the music.

She played more, some Gene Krupa and Benny Goodman, Count Basie and Artie Shaw. Fred was very surprised to find he quite liked it all. "So…" he didn't want to get around to the question, as her could predict the smug look on Hermione's face, but he had to ask, "How do people dance to this?"

He wasn't wrong about the somewhat haughty look she got at this remark, but she answered anyway, "I never could dance. I wish I could show you but –" She was interrupted when one of the videos fell off its shelf and clattered on the floor loudly. She walked over to put it back in its place when – "Oh! This is perfect! I guess the Room of Requirement really _does_ anticipate all your needs!"

"Why? What is it?"

"A video of a swing dancing competition from a few years ago." She turned off the music and started pressing some buttons on the television and VCR. She put the video tape in the machine, pressed a couple more buttons and sat back down in her seat. Fred sat up on the couch to better view the screen, not knowing what to expect.

A band was in the background, playing one of the Benny Goodman songs he heard previously that evening. In the foreground was a dance floor, which several couples were standing around. Each couple took a turn dancing, and at the end all danced at once. Fred was slack-jawed at the sight. Never had he seen more wild and reckless dancing! The men were tossing the women in every direction – in the air, over their backs – it was astounding! The song ended, and Hermione shut off the machines.

"So?" she asked. "Was I right about swing?"

Fred didn't like to admit it, but she was.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be doing what I do if I owned this!

A/N: This is a short li'l chapter, so I'm going to do a double update.

* * *

Chapter 6

When Fred returned to his dormitory, George was waiting for him. "Had a nice night?" he inquired of Fred, his eyes narrowed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good, yeah. Why?"

"Oh, no, no reason. No reason at all… but…"

"But what?" Fred knew his twin as well as he knew himself, he knew there was something on his mind.

"Just… you've always told me before about any bird you've been seeing. And suddenly you're acting all hush-hush about it. Which leads me to wonder…"

"What? What are you getting at, George?" Fred was getting concerned. _Does George know what I'm doing? About the lessons? I'll never hear the end of this, asking Miss Prefect for help…_

"Is it Alicia that you're sneaking around with now?" George and Alicia Spinnet had been seeing each other on and off again for the last couple years, and at the moment were 'off again'.

"WHAT? No! Never! I'd never go after your girl! How could you even think that of me?" Fred was aghast at the accusation.

"I'm sorry! I don't know!" His fears confirmed false, George floundered to apologize. "It's just, well, you always tell me everything! I never have to guess or wonder, and since this time I do… I figured the only reason you wouldn't say anything would be if it was her."

"I'd never go behind your back with Alicia."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about it right now. I guess this one's something special."

Fred didn't address the last statement. He just replied, "Apology accepted. Now, whose turn is it to nick some food from the kitchens?"

* * *

Hermione arrived back at her dormitory grinning widely. She'd forgotten the extent to which she enjoyed music. She'd never guessed that the Room of Requirement would be able to appear as it did today. With that in mind, she was so excited to her next lesson with Fred that she scheduled it as soon as Monday night. She flounced into her room, where Parvati and Lavender were sitting together on Parvati's bed and giggling.

"Ooh, and where exactly have you been that you look so happy?" Lavender tittered.

"Just the library," answered Hermione, and immediately stopped the bounce in her step.

"It's rather late to be back from the library, even for you, isn't it?" Parvati chimed in.

"_I _think she's been with a boy," Lavender loudly whispered, conspiratorially to Parvati.

"_She_ can hear you," Hermione responded crossly, causing Lavender to blanch slightly, "and _she_ has not been with a boy."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Lavender responded. "If you say you weren't with a boy, then you weren't. _But_ I have never seen a girl quite as happy as you do when she _hasn't _just been with a boy. That's all I'm saying."

"I ran into a boy, that's it," Hermione stated, just in case Lavender and Parvati asked around and found out she had made her return to the common room very close to when Fred did. "But it was Fred Weasley. He doesn't count."

"Why on earth would you say that Fred Weasley doesn't count?" Parvati asked incredulously. "The Weasley twins are gorgeous! That long auburn hair, those dreamy blue eyes…" By now she was talking to Lavender again.

"And they're so tall, and fit from all that Quidditch…" Lavender joined in, sighing.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and got into bed. _It's not as though they're wrong, _a small voice said in the back of her head. She ignored it and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but it's nice of J. K. Rowling to let us play around in her world.

A/N: Please R&R, folks! Thank you for reading my first fanfic ever!

* * *

Chapter 7

After lessons during which Hermione taught Fred about jazz, blues, and rhythm and blues as pre-rock from the '30s and '40s, as well as the Great Depression, the second World War and the beginning of the Cold War, she anxiously rushed to the Room of Requirement for their lesson about the rise of rock n' roll. She was trying to get there significantly earlier than Fred. Her enthusiasm was due to the fact that her parents were huge Elvis Presley fans, and she had been listening to The King for as long as she could remember. Her parents had even told her that her first words were "hound dog".

She dashed into the Room of Requirement, pulled out several Elvis CDs from the shelves, and allowed herself a very un-Hermione-like moment, during which she hugged the discs to her chest, squealed with excitement and jumped up and down. It had been so long since she had gotten to listen to him…

"I'm sorry, I thought Hermione Granger was teaching me about Muggle music." Hermione whipped around to find Fred behind her. "But I seem to have wandered into a room with Lavender Brown," Fred finished, grinning deviously.

Hermione's mouth twisted into an angry scowl. "I'll thank you not to compare me to my bubble-headed roommate."

He shrugged. "I call it like I see it."

She put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here so early, anyways?"

Fred shrugged again. "You mentioned last class that we'd be talking about the King this time. I didn't know what he was the King of, but he sounds important. Plus, you sounded really, really excited about it, so I figured we should be able to have a long lesson, and I shouldn't be late."

Hermione put her hands down. _He's really listening, and he's early because he knew how much I was looking forward to it. Who knew Fred Weasley was so thoughtful? _"Thank you," she said finally. "Let's get started."

"Let's," he responded, and plopped down on the couch.

As always, she flicked her wand, and Hermione changed her robes into clothing more appropriate of the era. While Fred seemed to get a kick out of everything she wore to teach, this outfit set him howling with laughter.

"Right, Hermione. People wore THAT. You've lost it, girl," he eventually managed to choke out.

"I assure you, Fred Weasley, that this was a very popular style for Muggles in the 1950s," she snapped, hands back on her hips.

She waited for him to settle down. When he did, he took another look at the outfit, shaking his head in disbelief. She wore strange, wide, rhinestone-detailed glasses, a short-sleeved white sweater, black-and-white shoes with white socks, and, funniest of all, a pink skirt with a poodle on it, made extremely puffy by layers of black crinoline.

"Bizarre," he muttered. He knew he was somewhat exaggerating his amusement in order to hide the fact that he could not help but notice how well-fitted the tight white sweater was, showing off curves he never knew Hermione had. Finding hilarity in her ensemble would give him excuses to keep looking at her.

"Ho, ho, funny boy," Hermione said, through gritted teeth, "are you done?"

Fred nodded, still – subtly, he hoped – glancing at her sweater.

"I'm going to be breaking up the '50s into more than one lesson, because today is going to be all about the King of Rock n' Roll, Elvis Presley."

"I think I may have heard of the bloke," Fred interjected.

"He's a very, very famous Muggle. I wouldn't be surprised if you have." She delved into the history of Elvis, from his childhood to his rise to fame, from his decline in popularity to his comeback, from his later years to his tragic end. As she knew his story so well, she didn't even need to refer to any of the books on the shelves. Fred listened, interested in the story, but also in the dreamy look in Hermione's eyes as she spoke of him. He couldn't ascertain why seeing her so excited about someone else made him feel a slight twinge that he didn't recognize.

After a very enthusiastic lecture, Hermione turned on the music. After the first few songs, Fred admitted to himself that this Elvis guy made a very good listen. He was enjoying the songs, when he suddenly noticed that Hermione, sitting in the chair across from him, was acting very twitchy and jittery. He'd never seen her like this before. "Something wrong, 'Mione?" he asked.

At that, she jumped out of her seat, startling him. "I'm sorry, Fred." And she walked over to the other end of the couch he was sitting on, and started pushing it so the couch would face the wall.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Fred was bewildered by her odd behaviour.

"I'm sorry, Fred," she repeated, grunting with the strain of moving the couch while he remained seated in it. "I have never gone this long listening to Elvis without dancing before. I have to, have to, have to dance. But I can't with you watching me. So you," she continued, giving the couch the last push it needed, "are going to sit facing the wall, and I am going to dance. I swear I'll hex you so badly you won't know what hit you if you even think about turning around."

It was rare that Fred found himself being the more exasperated of the two of them. _There's a first for everything, _he thought. "Whatever you say, mon capitan," and he gave her a mock-salute.

He could hear her feet shuffling on the circle of hardwood floor behind him. He patiently listened to "Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear", "Hound Dog", and "C. C. Rider", keeping his back facing her, but eventually his curiosity grew to the point that he had to turn around during "Burning Love".

She wasn't even facing him, she was turned the other way. Fred couldn't help but smile at the sight; he doubted anyone ever had seen Hermione cut loose like this. She was all right, but not a very talented dancer, certainly not as good as he was. However, she more than made up for her lack of finesse with her fervour.

Suddenly she turned around, and her face turned red. "You weren't supposed to look!"

"You're very entertaining," he insisted, still grinning at her.

"Turn back around," she commanded, and he did as was told.

He resisted temptation to turn around until slow songs started. The curiosity to know how she was dancing to the slow music was unbearable. He turned again, during "I Want You, I Need You, I Love You", and let out a snort when he saw Hermione dancing with her arms held in front of her, looking as though an imaginary partner was joining her for the dance. Her head snapped around with the sound.

"FRED! What did I tell you?" she shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But," and he hopped over the back of the couch, "that's no way to enjoy a dance." He strode over to the dance floor and took her hand, and put his other hand around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she said suspiciously.

"Dancing," he answered. "Trust me, it's better with a partner. And I think that someone who appreciates the King as much as you do should enjoy dancing to his music to the fullest extent possible."

"Oh," she replied, relaxing a little. _He was right. This is nice, _she thought. _He's very light on his feet. _"Thank you," she said aloud, automatically moving in a little closer to him. "You can keep dancing. If you want," she added when the next song began.

"Thank you," he responded. "I think I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Does not belong to me...

A/N: Hooray, we have a title for Book 7 as of today!!! I'm so excited, I'm posting a new chapter! Thank you for reading, please R&R.

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry, Ron and Hermione were working on essays on the uses of dragon scales for Snape in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was busy writing ferociously, filling up scroll after scroll with her small, neat handwriting. Harry was clearly trying to focus on his essay, and would write a line here and there, but mostly seemed deep in thought, his brow furrowed. He rubbed his forehead every few minutes distractedly. Ron, on the other hand, had a glazed look in his eyes, but would still scribble every now and again. He was sitting next to Hermione on the couch, and leaned over to look at her essay.

_He's getting a bit friendly, isn't he?_ Fred thought, looking at the trio from across the room. _I would think that he's bothering Hermione, trying to look at her paper and that. The git's got no brains of his own, to have to rely on her all the time. Why doesn't she just tell him to shove off? Is his hand on her back? I think it is… _"Come on," he said to George, tugging on the sleeve of his robes and interrupting a discussion on Quidditch between him and Lee Jordan.

"What is it?" George and Lee asked simultaneously.

"We've been looking to test out our latest product, haven't we? Well, I think I see a victim, or if you prefer, volunteer," he pointed across the room, "in ickle Ronniekins over there."

George rubbed his hands together with impish glee. "Brilliant," he said.

Lee rolled his eyes, but still looked eager. "He knows you two, how are you planning on getting him to take it from you?"

"Ah! That's the beauty part of it," Fred replied. "It won't be us he's taking it from."

* * *

_Let's see, hmm, another use for dragon scales… Ah! As part of an ointment to heal burns, how could I forget that?_ Hermione thought to herself. Her train of thought was interrupted as the twins and Lee Jordan swarmed around her, Ron and Harry. 

"Hello, Prefects and Harry," drawled George, sitting between Ron and Harry on the sofa, causing the three fifth-years to be crammed against each other.

"Good night for studying?" asked Fred, sitting on the table they had been writing on, causing them all to lean back into the already-cramped couch space. Their discomfort and annoyance ensured that they didn't notice as Fred stole Ron's quill, and replaced Hermione's extra quill with the twins' special one.

"Yes, thank you," grumbled an annoyed Hermione. "Now, would you mind clearing off? _Some_ of us are trying to finish our homework. Maybe your time would be better served that way, too?" She finished her statement with a sarcastic smile.

"Why, certainly, we wouldn't want to keep you from such an exhilarating task," George uttered with exaggerated formality. He stood up, and faced the group, giving them a low bow. "Good day to you." He walked off, Fred and Lee following behind.

"Now we sit back and watch the fun," Fred said, once they reached the opposite corner of the common room.

* * *

"Now that was strange, even for them," said Harry. 

Ron was frantically looking around the table and couch. "Sod it, where's my quill?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded him for his language.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Could I use your spare quill?"

"Go ahead."

He grabbed the white quill off the table, and instantly yelped out of pain and shock as the quill vanished in a puff of smoke and two large, white feathered wings sprouted out of his back, tearing through his robes. He jumped up out of his seat, and the wings unfurled themselves. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" he shouted angrily. His head turned quickly from side to side, looking for the twins, but they had already concealed themselves in a hidden corner of the room, watching the action and sniggering.

Hermione and Harry also stood up. Harry was shaking his head and trying to hide a smirk from his distraught friend. The wings had gotten the attention of everyone else in the common room, and many were now howling with laughter.

Ron looked helplessly at Hermione. "Can you help me get rid off these things? Please!"

Hermione drew her wand. "I'll do what I can. Finite incantatem!"

The spell didn't work. At its casting, the wings began to flap and Ron rose off the floor of the common room. "Help me!" he screamed, powerless and afraid.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR BROTHER OFF THE CEILING!" she ordered.

Chortling, they left their hiding spot. They sauntered over to Harry and Hermione as casually as the situation allowed.

"Problem, Hermione?" George asked nonchalantly.

"You know what the problem is!" she hissed. "Get him down _now!_"

George rolled his eyes, and muttered a spell under his breath that made the wings stop flapping. Ron plummeted from the ceiling, the couch luckily breaking the worst of the fall.

"Now remove those wings!" she instructed.

Fred pulled a black quill out of a pocket in his robes, and held it out to Ron. "Take this," he said.

"Why? Is it going to give me horns, or an extra arm?" Ron asked furiously.

"Don't be daft, you git. It'll get rid of the wings. Just take it."

Ron snatched the feather from him. It instantly vanished in a puff of smoke, like the white feather had, and along with it, the wings from his back.

Hermione tapped the back of Ron's robes. "Reparo," she said, fixing the holes the wings had torn. Ron looked very sheepish at being publicly rescued by Hermione yet again.

Fred and George started to slink away.

"We're not done yet!" Hermione grabbed a fistful of the front of Fred's robes and started dragging him toward the portrait hole. "I'll deal with you afterward, George!"

_Guess I'm really in for it now, _thought Fred, unable to conceal his amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The amazing J. K. Rowling owns this world.

A/N: Happy Christmas, everyone! Thanks for reading my first-ever fanfic! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 9

Hermione yanked Fred out through the portrait hole by the front of his robes and slammed him against the wall. He found himself surprised by how strong she was.

"How could you do such a thing?" she hissed angrily at him.

Fred decided the best way out was to play innocent. "What do you mean?" he replied, trying his best to appear blameless. It wasn't going to work.

"You and your stupid little 'Wizard Wheezes'! You could have really hurt Ron! I bet you hadn't even tested them yet!" Hermione could tell by the quick flash of guilt in his eyes that she had hit the nail right on the head. "_You hadn't tested them yet?_ How stupid could you get? Not to even mention how much you just humiliated your own brother. You know how much I hate seeing you test out your products on innocent people, and you just shove it right in my face, and to your own brother and my best friend no less! Well, Fred Weasley, if you have that little respect for me, then you can consider our music lessons over!"

Fred hadn't been expecting that. His smile vanished instantly at those words.

"No, please, Hermione, don't take that away from me!" he begged.

"It's too late. You clearly don't respect me, and I'm not going to waste my time on you any more. I'm sure I was right from the beginning, this has probably been just some big gag to you, isn't it?" she retorted, and started stomping back in the direction of the portrait hole.

_Don't let her leave! _his brain screamed at him. _If she's this angry, it'll be impossible to get her alone again, and you' l never get her to agree to restart the music lessons! _He ran after her and grabbed her hand.

She turned around, eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Let go of me, Fred," she warned.

Fred didn't let go, and since she turned to face him, he grabbed her other hand, so she couldn't hex him. "Please hear me out," he pleaded, looking her in the eyes.

"What exactly is there to hear? You don't have any respect for me. You just showed me that. That's the whole of it."

"No, I _do _respect you, I swear it. I just wasn't thinking."

Hermione snorted contemptuously. "Well, that's evident. You never think."

His heart dropped further, her last comment really hurt him. But he'd deal with that later, first he had to get her to agree not to quit teaching him.

"I would never purposely openly disrespect you. I hold you in very high regard, that's why I knew I could ask you to teach me in the first place. And I'm…" _God, this is hard to say,_ he thought. _I practically never say this, but I'm going to have to. _"I'm sorry," he finished, somewhat pitifully.

She paused for several seconds before saying anything. "You, Fred Weasley, are apologizing to me?"

"Yes."

"You've never said 'sorry' to me before."

"No."

"I don't think I've heard you say it to anyone before."

"Probably not."

"Do you mean it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow sceptically.

He tightened his grip on her hands, as if saying he was not going to let her go until they worked this out. "I do, very much so."

She smirked a little. "Will you say it again?" she asked devilishly.

_She's smiling, at least. That's a start. _"Not if it's just for your own amusement," he answered.

She sighed, losing the impish grin. "I really don't like seeing you test those products."

"I know. I won't 'shove it right in your face' again, I promise. And I do respect you, and I love our music lessons. Please, please, don't take them away from me. From us."

She seemed to be contemplating his request. "All right," she finally agreed. "But if I see you pulling your pranks again, they're over."

"You won't see it again."

"Especially to Ron. He's got it hard enough as it is, okay? Being in everyone's shadow all the time."

"I promise," but he was actually feeling irked by how strongly Hermione was willing to go to her brother's defence. "Can I ask you something, though?"

She sighed again. "Fine."

"Do you really think I don't think? That I'm stupid? Like you were saying?" _God, I sound like such a whiny little brat. Thank Merlin George isn't here, he'd never let me forget this one._

Hermione looked at Fred. "I didn't mean it entirely. You're not stupid, obviously a lot of very complicated magic goes into creating those products of yours. I know they take both intelligence and aptitude. But I don't think you think ahead. You say you respect me, but you still pulled this stunt. And you show a talent for magic, but I know you could have gotten more OWLs than you did. I think you can do a lot better than you do. I'm sure you have remarkable untapped potential. That's what I meant."

He was dumbstruck. He never knew Hermione thought anything about him at all, let alone that he had 'remarkable untapped potential'. His clouded thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice calling his name.

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"May I have my hands back now?" He was still gripping them tightly.

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry," he said, letting go of her hands and blushing a deep red.

Her hands free, she cracked her knuckles, and said, "Thank you. You may go now. I trust you won't forget this."

"I won't," Fred answered. He left, feeling like a bit of a tosser for throwing himself at the mercy of a Prefect, but knowing he did what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, but it's nice to dream...

A/N: Happy holidays, everyone! Thanks for reading. Please review!!!

* * *

Chapter 10

George was waiting for Fred back in their dorm.

"Well, brother dearest, what can I expect? Detention? House points? Does she want me to come out there now?" he asked.

Fred shrugged at his brother, a smile on his face. "We're in the clear."

George jumped off his bed. "Brilliant! How did you do it?"

Fred just shrugged again.

"Stone me! You're even better than I give you credit for! And you know the only person I give more credit than you is me," he praised him, with a mock-swagger.

"What can I say? Guess I'm the best," Fred responded. "We just can't test any more products around her any more."

George stopped walking towards Fred. He looked as though he had been Stunned.

"Come again?" he asked, when he recovered.

"No more testing the new Wheezes around Hermione. Which won't be a problem, we can always get kids from some of the other houses, and – what's with you?" Fred inquired when he saw the confused look on his twin's face.

"What's with me? What's with you?" George was suddenly fuming. "Since when have you let anyone, especially any _Prefect, _especially _Hermione_ tell you what to do? Why didn't just tell her to –"

Fred didn't get to find out what he should have told Hermione to do, because George stopped mid-sentence, losing the angry and mystified expression on his face and replacing it with a very broad grin.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You _fancy_ her!" George exclaimed gleefully.

"No I don't!"

"You do! Oh, you _really_ fancy her!"

"I don't!"

"You DO!" George paused briefly for thought. "And she just pulled _you_ aside! She's the bit of skirt you're sneaking around with all the time, isn't she? Oh, you wanker, keeping that a secret! Were you snogging her out there? Is that why she didn't punish us? Oh, you _really _fancy her! Just at look how mad you're getting! Oh, I can't wait to tell Lee…" and he started to run to the dormitory door, but Fred grabbed him forcefully before he could get near it.

"Listen to me!" he snapped at George angrily. A brief spasm of fear flashed across George's eyes when he saw how capable of violence Fred looked, but it disappeared quickly when he remembered how amusing he found the whole thing.

"You sad tosser, getting this worked up over a girl! And a Prefect no less!" George laughed.

"You give me a chance to explain, or I _will_ go after Alicia," Fred threatened. He knew he hit a nerve when George went silent and glared at him.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." He loosened his grip on George's robes. George dusted himself off, frowning at Fred, and sat back on his bed.

"You wouldn't really?"

"No, of course I wouldn't really. But I knew it would shut you up," Fred replied.

George seemed relieved, amused, and annoyed all at the same time. He folded his arms. "Very well, then, brother, you have my undivided attention."

Fred sat on George's bed with him. "Okay. Hermione _is_ the girl that I go to see on those nights –"

"I KNEW IT!"

Fred held his hand up to indicate he wasn't done. George, respectfully, fell silent.

"But we're not snogging or anything."

"Right, I'm sure. What are you doing, then?"

Fred sighed. He was sure George was going to take the piss out of him for this, but it was better than a rumour starting that he and Hermione were doing things they weren't doing. "She's teaching me about Muggle music."

There was a lengthy pause while Fred waited for George to respond. "And?"

"And that's it," Fred replied, matter-of-factly.

George paused for a moment, and scratched his head. "So what's the big deal? Why was that a secret?"

"I figured that it'd be past graduation before you'd stop taking the piss out of me for asking Little Miss Prefect for help."

"Well, yeah," George shrugged, "but you know it's all in good fun. I know you can take it as well as you dish it out."

"Fair enough," Fred smiled at his twin. "So are we done here?"

"Indeed, brother," George replied.

Fred started to head back to the common room, when he was interrupted by George.

"I still think you fancy her."

Fred whipped around. "I told you, they're just music lessons!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," George answered, strolling over to the door. "But look at the facts. When have you, dear brother, ever kept a secret from me? Or, for that matter, humbled yourself before a Prefect? Just admit it, you fancy the girl! I can see why, she's a bit of all right now that she's grown up."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Fred tried to shrug him off dismissively, but his hands were balled into fists.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," George countered. "Either way, I'd approve. She's quite a looker, and it wouldn't hurt to have a Prefect to wrap around your finger. You'd be good for her, you'd probably be able to get her to relax a little…"

"I told you, I'm not interested in Hermione," Fred insisted again.

"I know! I know you're not, all right?" George gave in. "I'm convinced. Just make sure you're not just trying too hard to convince yourself."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

A/N: Hi everyone! First update of 2007, and thank you for reading! If you have any favourite musical artists or songs from the 1960s onward, mention them along with a review and I might work it into the story. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Hermione had been looking forward to the next Hogsmeade visit for a while, as she really needed to go to Scrivenshaft's for new quills and ink, and she had completely run out of Toothflossing Stringmints. The weekend being taken up by the visit to the village would delay her next music lesson with Fred, but she was a bit anxious for the space after their run-in earlier in the week.

_I don't know why I gave in to him, _Hermione thought to herself while walking towards Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron. _Usually I don't let my resolve get toppled like that. I'm still mad at him, and I don't trust him… Ah, well, stop thinking about it. Enjoy the weekend, and the time apart will help you wrap your head around the situation._

She left thoughts of Fred there, and rejoined the boys' conversation, only to discover it was (unfortunately) about Quidditch.

* * *

"All right, Hogsmeade weekend! Perfect chance for a date with Alicia!" George cheered, punching the air with his fist. 

"You prat, you're ditching us?" Fred asked, faking indignation. He knew that George and Alicia, having – temporarily, at least – reconciled, would be using the Hogsmeade visit to catch up on some quality couple time.

"Actually, not 'us'," Lee Jordan added morosely. "Just you. I've got detention this weekend."

"What?" Fred exclaimed. "So my two best friends actually _are_ leaving me to make my own fun in Hogsmeade? What am I supposed to do all by myself?"

"Mate, you don't have to be all by yourself," Lee answered him.

"Yeah, why don't you spend some time with Angelina? You two haven't gotten to hang out as much lately, what with her being Quidditch captain and all," George added.

"Always thinking, aren't you two? Well, that's not a bad idea, I'll go ask her before Katie has her locked into spending the whole day with her." Fred left the dorms, hoping to still catch Angelina in the common room. He found her, one of the last students there, just on her way up to the girls' dorms. "Oi, Angelina!" he called out, stopping her just in time.

She spun around, and grinned widely.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione first headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and a Butterbeer, finding the tavern packed as usual. They managed to find the last available table, a small one by the window. 

As soon as they sat down and shrugged off their winter cloaks, Ron jumped up, and said, "I'll get the drinks," unable to hide an excited grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her eyes followed Ron heading over to Madam Rosmerta at the bar. Her eyes continued to the opposite corner of the pub, where Fred was huddled at a small table with Angelina Johnson. They appeared to be deep in conversation over their own drinks. Angelina seemed to be nuzzling against Fred's shoulder, and he put his arm around her. Hermione frowned, but her thoughts were interrupted before they had even formed.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked her.

"Does what bother me?" she questioned.

"That," Harry answered, gesturing at Ron trying – and failing – to strike up a conversation with a busy Rosmerta.

Hermione shrugged. "Should it?"

Harry looked a bit bewildered. "I don't know, I thought it might. So, do you…"

"Does she what?" Ron interrupted, setting a bottle in front of each of them.

"Uh, does she want to join us while we look at the new Quidditch products after lunch?" Harry finished somewhat lamely. Hermione had a feeling that wasn't what Harry had actually intended on asking her.

"Yeah, Hermione! You have to come check out the new Comet with us, it's really something! It's no Firebolt, of course, but it's still pretty nice!" Ron exclaimed.

"Actually, I have to head over to Scrivenshaft's, so how about I meet you afterward at Honeydukes?"

Ron grumbled a bit, but she knew that he'd forget all about her just as soon as he was in view of the new Comet.

* * *

Forced into a small corner table at the Three Broomsticks, Fred sat down next to Angelina with a bottle of Butterbeer for each of them. He opened her bottle for her, and passed it to her. 

"Cheers," she said, and they tapped the necks of their bottles together with a 'clink' before each taking a long pull on their drinks.

"It's been too long since we've done this," Fred said to her.

"Far too long," she concurred. "We need to make more time for each other."

"We do indeed," he answered. They spent some time chatting about classes, and Quidditch, and their families. Eventually, there was a long moment of silence between the two of them. Angelina was the one to break it.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just wondering if… Do you… have any regrets?" she asked him slowly.

"In general, or about…" he trailed off, and she nodded in response. "Well, you know…" He paused, and Angelina waited expectantly. "Things played out the way they did, you know? If I could go back, and do everything again, maybe there's one thing I might change, but maybe that was for the best anyway. But 'regrets'? No, I can honestly tell you I don't have any. Why, do you?"

Angelina grinned, and shook her head. "Me neither." She rested her head on his shoulder and ruffled his hair. He put his arm around her shoulder and played with her braids as he had many times before. They finished their drinks in a contented quiet before moving on from the pub.

* * *

At Scrivenshaft's, while Hermione sifted through the shelves of parchment and quills, she found her thoughts casually drifting back to the Three Broomsticks. 

_I wonder if they're seeing each other, _Hermione thought. _The gossip says they're just friends… I'd better listen carefully the next time I hear Lavender and Parvati chatting, or make some subtle inquiries. Wait, why should I even care?_

She shrugged off these thoughts, paid for her purchases, and ran off to meet the boys at Honeydukes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas à moi.

A/N: Howdy folks! Got another chapter up... Hope you likes. Please R&R, and feel free to contribute musicians or songs you would like to see in the story, and maybe I can work them in...

* * *

Chapter 12

The first lesson since the altercation outside the portrait hole fell during the Christmas break. As the school was devoid of most students, sneaking off to the Room of Requirement was a little easier.

The gap of time between lessons had given Hermione the opportunity to cool off for the most part, but she still found herself apprehensive about their meeting.

She arrived on time for their meeting, as opposed to her usual habit of being early for everything. Fred wasn't there yet. Hermione wasn't positive that he would show up. _I'm giving him five minutes, and then I'm just leaving, _she thought to herself. She didn't have to make good on her threat after all, he arrived a mere minute and a half after her.

"Sorry if I'm late," he said, slightly breathless, seating himself on the large, plush couch.

_Did he run here?_ she wondered.

"It's not a problem," was all she said aloud, before launching right into the lecture, not anxious for any personal conversation. She discussed the aftermath and Europe's recovery from World War II, the Korean War, and the Suez Crisis. Due to the martial nature of her lesson for the day, she had changed into a circa 1950's military uniform. She was partway into discussing the Cold War when Fred interrupted her, looking antsy.

"Erm, Hermione?"

She closed the book she had been referring to as a reference, keeping her finger in to hold her spot. "Yes?" she asked, looking up.

Fred was wringing his hands slightly. "Well, I don't want us to end up having a Cold War of our own, so…"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes?" she said again, with some exasperation being obvious in her tone.

"I got you a Christmas present. Maybe as a way to make up for… things?" he said, almost bashfully.

Hermione's icy demeanour melted somewhat. "Oh, Fred, you didn't have to."

"I know I didn't, but I did, so, I guess this is for you," and he reached into his robes and held out a dark blue quill to her.

She stood up from her chair and slammed the book down on a nearby end table.

"That is NOT funny, Fred Weasley!" she nearly yelled, and started to storm out.

"What?" he asked her, honestly confused. He suddenly slapped his forehead in realization, and ran to Hermione before she got to the door. "No, no, no, it's not like that, I swear! This isn't a prank, it's just a gift! Please trust me," he insisted, stopping her by throwing an arm around her shoulders and trying to guide her back in the direction of the couch. She held her ground, but stopped walking to the exit.

"Why should I trust you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"Because I'm asking you to."

She sighed and let him seat her on the couch, and he sat down beside her. She folded her arms across her chest as a gesture of defiance and impatience.

"Prove it's not a prank," she demanded sternly.

Fred let out a long breath and shook his head. "Fine," and held his hand around the quill. "See? I'm not cursed. Now will you take it?"

Hermione took the quill, and with a flick of his wand, Fred put out all the lights in the room, leaving them in complete darkness.

"What are you doing, Fred?" she asked nervously.

"Press the tip of the quill," he instructed.

She held her finger against the tip, and gasped in surprise when the whole quill glowed white, giving off a fair amount of light.

"I know you do a lot of homework late at night. We can't have you straining your eyes," Fred stated simply.

"It's absolutely brilliant, Fred! It's perfect, thank you!" she exclaimed, and gave him a tight hug.

"It was nothing," Fred shrugged casually. "But I've got one more thing. This is a prototype of a safe, indoor firework George and I are working on. And what are the holidays without fireworks?"

He ran to the centre of the room, placed something on the floor, prodded it with his wand and joined Hermione back on the couch.

The firework sparkled and fizzed until bursting into the air, spelling out "I'm sorry Hermione" in glittering red letters. Hermione smiled and rested her head on Fred's shoulder to watch the display.

"I know you are, Fred. It's beautiful. Thank you."

They watched in silence as the letters faded to pink, then white, then vanished in a small, final explosion. Fred flicked his wand again to bring all the lights back on.

"Right," he said. "So now that my wee Christmas present is done, shall we return to the lesson?"

"Actually, well, I have… not a Christmas present per se, but… I bought a lot of Chocolate Frogs at Honeydukes, I was wondering if you'd like to share them with during the lesson?" Hermione said a bit timidly.

"I would love to, thanks!" he answered with a grin.

She tossed a handful of Chocolate Frogs to him out of her pockets, and walked over to the CD player to put on some Buddy Holly. She sat back on the couch next to Fred, and tore open a Chocolate Frog wrapper for herself as the music started.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."

"Happy Christmas, Fred."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling's world, not mine.

A/N: Hi reader folk! Please, please R&R. I hope you like this chapter. Also, please check out the first chapter of my new story, "Mending Fences". It's a bit different, the first several chapters came to me in my sleep, and new chapters to it will be posted soon. So, pretty pleasey, eggs and cheesey, R&R!

* * *

Chapter 13

Due to a great deal of homework upon the return from Christmas break, in addition to DA meetings and Quidditch practices, it was a few weeks before they could meet for their next lesson. They planned on catching up with each other on a Friday night after dinner.

Fred was on his way out of the common room, when George quietly drawled at him, "Off to see your girrrrrlfriend?"

Fred spun and looked around wildly to make sure no one heard his idiot brother. He pulled Geourge out the portrait hole with him, pointed his finger in his face, and said, "Look, for the last time, I'm not dating Hermione, okay? So just stop implying anything of the sort! And don't say it in front of anyone, or I'll hex you!"

George, smirking, held up his hands, and answered with a chuckle, "I know, mate, I know! I'm just taking the piss! Relax. But, uh... methinks you doth protest to much."

Fred threw his hands up in exasperation, and turned to head to the Room of Requirement. "The man has _no_ idea what he's talking about!" he said aloud as he walked away.

George went back through the portrait hole, grinning.

* * *

The lesson involved Muggle music from the 1960s. A barefoot Hermione sat in a chair opposite Fred on the couch, wearing a baggy tie-dyed t-shirt, bellbottoms, and small daisies in her hair. She talked about protests against the Vietnam War, drugs and free love (which, of course, induced many lewd remarks from Fred's direction), the Woodstock Festival, the Manson Family. As per usual, Hermione had the ability to take history – a subject Professor Binns had always made agonizing – and have Fred completely enraptured by everything that happened.

After the lecture, Hermione joined Fred on the couch, sitting at the opposite end from him, and they listened to Jefferson Airplane. She got up regularly to switch CDs, moving next to Creedance Clearwater Revival, Jimi Hendrix, The Who, and eventually to Joni Mitchell. Fred thought to himself that while this wouldn't be his favourite type of music, it was rather calming. It was at this time that he noticed Hermione's eyelids fluttering and her chin starting to slip off the hand it was resting on.

"Hey, 'Mione, you're exhausted. Are you sure you don't want to just call it a night?" he asked her.

"No, don't be stupid, Fred, I don't get tired. I'm fine."

"You're being ridiculous. You just finished a full week of school, and now you're here helping me. I know how hard you work; it's okay to be tired."

"I am not!" She was beginning to get cross with him. "I assure you, Fred Weasley, that I am perfectly fi-i-i-ine." She was unable to complete the statement without a huge yawn escaping from her.

"Fine, fine, you're not tired, and we're not done here. But you can at least lie down if you want." Fred compromised, trying to suppress a snicker, knowing Hermione was not one to admit to weakness.

"There's not enough space."

"You can rest your head on my lap. Don't worry, I don't bite," said Fred, adding with his typical smirk, "unless you want me to."

"Oh, ha-ha, Mr. Weasley. Well, thank you, a lie down would probably be nice." Hermione slid to his side of the couch and lay down, resting her head on his legs. She stretched her arms and legs out with a deep sigh, closed her eyes and relaxed.

* * *

Fred continued listening to the CD player, which was currently playing a song about skating away on a river, and absent-mindedly stroked Hermione's hair. Several moments passed before he was even aware that he was doing so. 

_Poor Hermione,_ he thought, gently picking the daisies out of her hair. _She works so hard, and can't even admit when she needs a break. Between classes, homework, DA meetings, and preparing for OWLs and NEWTs – I'm not even prepared for NEWTs! – she still makes time to teach me just because I asked her. She tries so hard to make everybody happy, she never has time for herself. _

His hand moved to brush a stray curl that had fallen on her face, and accidentally grazed her cheek a little. Fred felt a sudden knot of nerves in his stomach, and glanced down at her. _She's really grown up pretty, _he thought. But as he knew Hermione well, he had heard her make enough self-deprecating comments about her appearance to know that she didn't think so. _She may not be gorgeous, but she has nice features. Clear skin, nice eyes, beautiful lips... _Fred shook his head, as if trying to stop thinking about this. _You don't think about Hermione like that,_ he reminded himself. _She's just a kid. _But he knew that she wasn't just a kid anymore. She was no longer the scrawny, bossy, eleven-year-old stickler for the rules he had met all those years ago. She was sixteen, and while still bossy, had without question gotten into her fair share of trouble. _It's just because we're spending so much time together with the lessons. You were bound to notice that she's grown up sooner or later. That's all it is. George has no idea what he's talking about. _And with that, Fred relaxed and continued combing her hair with his fingers.

* * *

Hermione felt a start of surprise when Fred started stroking her hair – not that he was doing it, but that it felt so natural, she didn't even immediately realize he was doing it. 

_Since when is Fred Weasley nice to me? _she thought, feeling a bit suspicious. _I would think this would be the lead-up to some infantile prank, but even he wouldn't do that when I'm doing HIM a favour. I hope he does well to remember that. _She breathed deeply as though was beginning to drift off to sleep. Her eyes fluttered open for just a moment and she thought she saw him looking at her. _Why is he looking at me?_ She peeked again, but he was looking away now. _Is he up to something? It would be just like him, wouldn't it, he's always giving me a hard time, even more so since I became a Prefect…_ She stopped herself. It was true that Fred and George did like playing their jokes on her, and sometimes seemed to get pure joy out of making her life as a Prefect all the more difficult, but she realized that the jokes and torment had slowed to almost nil since she had threatened to stop Fred's music lessons. Even from George. _He just doesn't want me to stop with the lessons. It's not as if he's matured at all… Even if he takes the DA almost as seriously as Harry, and he sought me out for these lessons, and the magic for his Wizard Wheezes has gotten rather impressive. _She opened her eyes once more to look at the boy whose lap she was resting in, and blushed a little, suddenly a little uncomfortable with her proximity to him. Focusing instead on the music, she calmed down and enjoyed the soothing feeling of fingers through her hair.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine. Property of the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

A/N: After a bit of a break, here is a new chapter! Please R&R! Also, the second chapter of my other story, "Mending Fences", is up. Please check it out! Hope you like them!

* * *

Chapter 14

Ginny was still sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione returned.

"You're back rather late," she said, not looking up from the issue of Witch Weekly she had been rifling through.

"Uh… Well, I was just finishing up at the library," Hermione stammered. _Damn it, damn it! Ginny's never up this late!_ she thought.

"I thought the library closed hours ago. Were you there past when Madam Pince locked up?" asked Ginny.

"I guess… I must have been. Yes… I was reading a… good book," faltered Hermione, barely getting out the sentence coherently. She was so stunned at being caught returning from a lesson that ran quite late, she couldn't seem to come up with a good excuse. She kept walking by Ginny, hoping she wouldn't notice that anything strange was afoot.

No such luck.

Ginny had finally looked up from her magazine. "You've got flowers in your hair," she said, arching an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Do I? How did those get there?" Hermione questioned in what she hoped was an innocent tone, reaching into her hair and feigning surprise. _Okay, that was just pathetic! Is that the best response you could come up with, Granger?_ she mentally chided herself.

"I think…" Ginny started, but Hermione didn't get to find out what Ginny thought, as they were interrupted by Fred entering through the portrait hole.

Hermione tried to communicate telepathically to Fred. She wished very much right now that one of them was a Legimens. _Please, Fred, play it cool! Don't let Ginny catch you off guard. Please!_

"And where were you?" Ginny asked, narrowing her eyes into small slits.

"Kitchens," answered Fred automatically.

Ginny's eyebrow rose again. "So where's the food?" she inquired.

"Ate it," he said. His answers were better than Hermione's but he suddenly seemed incapable of more than two syllables.

"Riiiiight," Ginny said. She looked from Hermione to Fred, and back again.

"Well, Ginny, if that's everything, then I must be off to bed," Hermione said, doing her very best to act casual while heading off in the direction of the stairs to her dormitory.

"Well –" Ginny started.

"Great! Good night!" Hermione quickly interrupted, and left the common room.

A wry Ginny turned to face an impassive-looking Fred. "So, I guess it's just you and me, big brother?"

By this time, Fred had regained the capacity for speech. "Afraid not, baby sister. While I would love to stay and chat, I really must be off to bed. And I advise you do the same, Gin, a mind must be well-rested to stay sharp," he finished, waving a finger at her in an imitation of Percy, before starting up the stairs.

"Mustn't it, though," Ginny mused to herself.

* * *

The next day, as it was a Saturday, Ginny used the day off from classes to try to locate another brother of hers. She knew it would be difficult catching George on his own, as he generally always had either Alicia or Fred and Lee in tow, but she used all the Weasley cunning she had learned over the years from the twins. She patiently spent her time after breakfast stealthily stalking the twins, through hallways, past the Quidditch pitch, through secret passages. She finally found her moment when the twins used a passage to get into Hogsmeade. Fred went into the cellar of Honeydukes, while George stood guard in the passage. Ginny ran up to George, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back around the corner of the passage.

"Ginny? What on earth –" George started, in shock.

"No time for that," hissed Ginny. "I've been following you all day. I need to ask you something. Did you know I was trailing you?"

"No, actually. I'm impressed, Gin."

"Good, so that means Fred probably didn't realize it either," she concluded to herself out loud. "You know everything going on with Fred. Isn't that right, George?"

George straightened his robes in a show of mock pride. "Of course I do!"

"Great!" whispered Ginny. "So you're equipped to tell me what's going on between him and Hermione."

George's eyes widened for less than a second before regaining his composure. Unfortunately for him, that brief flash of expression told Ginny that George could tell her everything she wanted to know.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said in a low voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that! Of course you know! You were practically bragging about the fact that you know just moments ago! So tell me, do I have to ask you again, or do I have to write to Mum implying that you've been testing products on me and Ron again?"

The colour drained out of George's face. "Fine," he said, bitterly and defeated, "What do you already know?"

"Nothing definitive," she answered. "I just saw them return to the common room late last night, one right after the other. They were both acting very sketchy, very strange. Something seemed… off. I know something is going on, but I don't know exactly what. Are they dating?"

"Ginny," George scoffed, "Think about what you're asking. _Fred_ and _Hermione_, dating?"

Ginny smacked her hand on her forehead. "You're right, what was I thinking?" she said. "I'm so sorry, that does sound just completely –"

"But don't you think they should be?" he interrupted.

"_WHAT?_" she exclaimed, completely dumbfounded.

"Think about it, Gin. They've known each other for years, and they're suddenly really getting along like _I've _never seen. I think that, well… maybe there's something between them that they're just not admitting to each other… maybe even themselves."

"Hmm… As I said, there was this weird vibe between the two of them last night. But what about Ron?"

"What about Ron?" George asked.

"Well, only that he's practically _in love _with Hermione. He just hasn't admitted it to himself yet, either!"

George scratched his head. "Well, they've been best friends for ages now. Who knows _when_ he's going to do something about that? Don't you think Hermione would be a better match for Fred?"

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Fred _is_ quicker on the uptake," she admitted. "Hermione needs someone to challenge her, Ron seems like he'd be too much of the whiney pushover type for her. Fred would always give her a bit of a run for her money, but I think she'd prefer it that way."

"I agree," affirmed George. "So, what do you think, li'l sis? We'll do our best to help my twin and your best friend see what's right in front of them?"

Ginny nodded. "Deal. Now I'm going to get out of here before Fred comes back." And she retreated back down the passageway.

George smiled. He hadn't betrayed Fred's trust, but still had a collaborator anyway. And any minute, Fred would be back with armloads of sweets. It was a good day.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The marvelous, wonderful J. K. Rowling is so nice to let us all play with her property.

A/N: Hello readers! I'm happy with how this chapter turned out, so I really hope y'all like it. Feedback is highly appreciated, please R&R. Thank you for reading! (By the way: coors1977, you are absolutely right! I fixed it in this chapter, and maybe I will go back some time to re-edit past chapters, adding more - but not all - British bands along the way.)

* * *

Chapter 15

The next week, Hermione taught Fred about the introduction of punk in the '70s, which he instantly felt a kinship with, when she talked about its anarchy and anti-establishment movement.

Hermione played many bands for Fred: the Sex Pistols, Siouxsie and the Banshees, the Clash, X-Ray Spex. During this particular music portion of the evening, Fred started a conversation with Hermione that was different from the ones they usually had.

"You know, ickle Ronniekins fancies you," he said matter-of-factly, when the third Ramones song on the album they were listening to started. He didn't look up while saying this; he merely continued to pick at the loose threads on Hermione's ripped jeans. Her legs were stretched across his lap.

"I know," she responded, without a hint of surprise.

"Well, do you fancy him?" Fred wasn't positive as to why he had started this conversation, or, for that matter, why he was attempting to move it along.

"Oh, Ron, well… Ron's a bit of prat," Fred stifled a snort of laughter at Hermione's frank comment, "but I do love him…" Though he had always suspected this, he felt his heart sink a little, but he wasn't sure why. "As a friend."

"As a friend? I always thought…"

"I know. I think everyone thinks that. Even Ron. Even I thought so at one point in time. And I do love him, but only as a friend. And I'd never in a million years want to hurt him. But still…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Still what?" Fred pushed.

"Well, you know, things being as they are, and… What with You-Know-Who back… And if there is a war… And if we, well, if I… go to war… It's nice to have an option for… You know…"

Fred had never heard Hermione quite so incoherent. "No, I don't know," he said, trying his best not to sound frustrated with the convoluted partial statements. "What?"

Hermione sighed, and rolled her eyes a little. She was also getting a little aggravated. "You're not going to make me say it, are you?" Noticing Fred's still blank expression, she threw her hands up. "You are going to make me say it. Fine! In case there's a war, Ron is… Ron and I can… that is to say… I at least have an option so I don't die without having had… you know… Ess Ee Ex."

Fred's eyes widened, and he, to both of their surprise, blushed all the way to the tips of his ears. "I… uh… um…" He shook his head in hopes of getting some real words back. "I didn't know you ever thought about things like that."

"What, death or sex?"

"Either. Both."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Fred, everyone thinks about things like that." She said, trying to sound natural and collected, but was also beginning to redden deeply at the topic of conversation. "When it comes to You-Know-Who, I have to be realistic. We all die someday, and I want to miss out on as little of life as possible."

"And as for… um… the… other thing we were talking about…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, already regretting having brought up the topic. "Yes?"

"You shouldn't settle. Even if he wants to, you don't want him to think…"

"What did I just say, Fred? I'd never hurt Ron, especially not by leading him on. If the time came, I'd be honest and spell out what I had in mind. He could agree or refuse, but the offer would be there."

"Well, I still don't think you should settle."

"Well, I don't know that it's necessarily your business. I don't want to die without experiencing that part of life. It's practically all I hear about anyway."

"What do you mean, it's 'all you hear about'?" Fred asked, no longer blushing as he was getting more comfortable with the conversation. "Harry and Ron always talk about sex around you?"

"No! Not Harry and Ron! Think about who my roommates are. Lavender and Parvati are such gossips, I know the sexual history of nearly everyone at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Do you really?" Fred was intrigued now. He edged a little bit closer to Hermione, with a mischievous smile on his face. "How about… Malfoy?"

Hermione snickered with mirth. "Ha! For all his big talk, Pansy Parkinson hasn't actually let him under her robes yet."

"Interesting!" Fred was fascinated by the new knowledge of how much gossiping girls knew. "And… Oliver Wood?"

"Well of course I don't about now, but while he was in Hogwarts, he'd only ever been with that blonde Hufflepuff girl he was dating. I never knew her name. That was in his seventh year."

Fred's expression darkened a little. "Ginny?"

Hermione tutted and shook her finger at Fred. "I'm not giving you any details about Ginny. But I _can_ assure you there is no one is Hogwarts you want to kill. Yet."

He looked relieved. "All right then. George?"

She grinned. "Of course you already know. You just want to test the accuracy of the witch's gossip channel. That's clever of you. With Alicia only, at the end of last school year."

"Impressive." They were both silent for a moment. "Me?"

Hermione looked at her lap. "Fred, I don't want to play this game any more," she said quietly.

"I do."

"I don't want to. Please don't make me."

"Go on then. You won't be telling me anything I don't already know, so long as it's the truth."

"If you insist." She looked up, her face impassive. "You and Angelina Johnson started dating in your fourth year at Hogwarts. You lost your virginity to each other, but shortly decided that you two work better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend. You did, however, continue to shag each other on a semi-regular basis. Last year, you each had a one night stand with an exchange student during the Triwizard Cup. You slept with a girl from Durmstrang named Sonja Maier, and she with a Beauxbatons boy named Michel… Michel…"

"Ducharme," Fred contributed, before he could stop himself.

"Thank you. After these affairs, you and Angelina hooked up one more time, but you both decided that part of your relationship didn't work any more. Neither of you blamed the other for your respective trysts, and you remain good friends. She is almost as close to you as George and Lee, and you are almost as close to her as Alicia and Katie. Also, since your last time together, neither of you have been in a relationship, either physical or emotional. Did I get it right?"

"Spot on," Fred affirmed softly. He was now the one staring at his own lap.

"The one part of the story that no one knows – well, short of you and Angelina – is why you both decided to stop shagging each other," Hermione concluded. She had always wondered this, but never voiced it. She didn't ask Fred for an answer, but he provided it anyway.

"Angelina and I love each other the way you love Ron. As friends – great friends – but that's it. We'd had sex with a friend, and with someone who meant nothing to us… We both felt that it was important we each experience it with a person we really love, and who loves us back. And we didn't want our unusual relationship to stand in the way of either of us finding that. That's why I say you shouldn't settle. It can be something special. And you're something special. You're intelligent, and attractive, and caring, and you can be a lot of fun when you relax. And I know you _will _find someone you care about. And if you don't wait for someone who is special to you, you could end up regretting it." Fred's eyes remained cast downward.

"Oh." Hermione didn't know quite what to say. "I think it's time for me to change CDs."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Sigh.

A/N: Hello all! I know I've been away for a while, I hope you all still want to read my story! My next post will be chapter four of my other story, but I promise you a new chapter here soon too! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 16

The following Tuesday morning, Fred received an Owl Post over breakfast. This was surprising, as he hadn't been expecting anything. The twins only ever received products which they had ordered with which to develop new Weasley Wheezes, or the occasional care package from their parents. So Fred was clearly confused when the tawny owl dropped a small scroll of parchment by his plate of toast and bacon.

He looked around, and saw that nobody seemed to have taken any notice of this delivery, short of George, who briefly eyed it strangely, but quickly continued to carry on his conversation with Lee.

Holding it just under the surface of the table, he unrolled it and read a letter written in small, very neat handwriting:

_Fred, I am aware that we had initially planned to meet for our regular music lesson tonight, but I am afraid I will be unable to meet with you as I have a major assignment for Arithmancy due that I must spend tonight completing. Perhaps we will reschedule for a time more suiting to both of us. Regards, Hermione._

Fred scanned the letter a second time, trying to find the rescheduled date of their next lesson, but it wasn't there. There was nothing but a vague statement of a potential meeting. He looked down the table to where Hermione was sitting, hoping to catch her eye or read her expression. She didn't even glance in Fred's direction, despite his looking at her rather pointedly. She was in the midst of conversation with Ron and Harry, and was talking rather animatedly.

_Why did she cancel our lesson?_ Fred thought. _Nothing I said could have possibly offended her. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

* * *

"Okay, Hermione, we're off to Divination. Meet you after class, okay?" Harry said as he and Ron headed off in the direction of their tower.

"Poor boys, I don't envy them. Arithmancy is so much more – AUGH!" she finished her sentence with a shriek as she was suddenly yanked, mid-step, into a secret passage. She found herself face to face with a fuming Fred, holding on to her tightly by the front of her cloak.

"Fred! What in the world are you doing? Let go of me, I'm going to be late for class!" she hollered.

"You'll be later if you don't tell me when our next lesson is," he said, in a tone just as angry as hers.

Her eyes looked away, somewhat guiltily, for just a moment. When she finally looked at him, any trace of guilt was replaced with a gaze of defiance.

"I don't know. I'm busy. Can't we talk about this later?" she said stoically, attempting to stare Fred down.

He stared right back, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Hermione. See, you're a smart little witch. If I let you go now, you're going to figure out how to avoid me. I won't have the element of surprise on my side, as you'll be ready for anything. So we're going to do this right now."

Hermione swallowed hard, surprised at the severe tone Fred was taking with her. "And if I say no?" she asked, trying to hide her sudden case of nerves.

Fred let her robes go, and turned toward the exit of the passage. "I guess you leave me no choice then."

Hermione smiled to herself, and brushed her hands over her robes to straighten them out. _I knew he was all talk all along._

Suddenly Fred spun around, wand out. "Locomotor Mortis!" he called out, and Hermione's legs instantly locked together. She started to fall over, but Fred ran over and grabbed her, preventing her from getting hurt. He leaned her gently against the wall, and deftly removed her wand from her cloak pocket, placing it on the ground about twelve feet from her. He sauntered back up to her, a devilish grin playing on his lips, and stood nearly nose-to-nose with the now furious Hermione.

"Whatever you're playing at, Fred, I assure you, your mother will hear about this! Now let me out of this curse or else!" she nearly screamed, quivering with rage.

Fred smirked. He waved a finger in her face. "Now Hermione, I need you to know how serious I am about all this. You can tell my mother anything you like, but it still won't change the fact that this spell won't wear off for about another twenty minutes… at least. By which time, you'll be later for a class than you've ever been before."

Hermione went pale. She crossed her arms attempting for some form of boldness despite her completely powerless position, but this only caused her to lose her balance. She helplessly tried to wave her arms to regain her balance, but ending up sliding along the wall. Fred quickly jumped forward, catching her in his arms again, and placed her back straight against the wall.

"Thank you," Hermione mumbled, wishing she had at least a measly scrap of dignity left.

He waved his hand, not acknowledging the act, allowing her to feel he gave her back that scrap she had just been hoping for.

She sighed. "Well, I want out of this curse."

"Well, I want to schedule our music lesson for tomorrow," he retorted.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And miss our DA meeting, Fred? Our room will be in use, anyway."

"Shit! I forgot! Then, how about Wednesday?" he asked, hopefully.

She shook her head. "I have a test Thursday; I need Wednesday night to study."

"And I have Quidditch practice Thursday…" he muttered to himself. "How's Friday night?"

"No way, Fred! We've done a bunch of Fridays lately; the boys are going to notice soon. I told you, we'll work out a reschedule later, but now I have to get to class, so let me go!" Hermione demanded.

Fred shrugged. "Fine, you're free to go… when that spell wears off. I'll see you around, Hermione," he said, waving casually as he walked to the door of the passage.

"Stop, Fred, please wait!" she begged.

He turned slowly, determined to stifle his chuckle. "Yes?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. "Saturday morning. Before breakfast. Before anyone else will be up and about. If you're serious, and you want it scheduled now, that's my offer."

"Deal! Thank you, Hermione," he agreed readily, and released her from the spell. She quickly grabbed her wand and books, and bolted past Fred out into the hallway, too absorbed in the fear of being late for class to argue or curse him back.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine. But what intriguing cover art was released today, eh? 

A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me, guys! I had written this chapter some time ago, but I've been altering it a bit and I like the new version better. I hope you like it too! Please R&R! (Thank you pstibbons, I fixed my mistake - oops!)

* * *

Chapter 17

Ginny wasn't stupid. She could tell when something was going on. It wasn't as though she was _nosy_, like Lavender and Parvati, who needed to know at all times what was going on with everyone. Certainly not, Ginny just needed to know what was going on with her friends and family. That was different.

She had noticed some strange interaction between her brother and Hermione for a couple of months now. What used to be only occasional scolding of the twins as a collective by Hermione had turned into exchanges of furtive glances and overheard snippets of odd conversation, now between Hermione and only Fred. Stranger still was their behaviour for the last week, though.

Ginny had thought it a brilliant idea of George's to give Hermione and Fred a gentle push toward each other. And so, she put herself to watching carefully, to get a better idea of how to go about it. But for a few days now, something had changed. Fred was often trying to catch Hermione's eye, while she did her very best to ignore him. Clearly, subtlety was neither individual's strong suit. Ginny was astonished that the Hogwarts rumour mill hadn't caught wind of _something_ yet.

But by now, she had grown tired of just watching. It was time to start finding out just _what_ was going on.

* * *

Hermione had separated from Harry and Ron, heading toward her Arithmancy class again. She had been preparing for the upcoming test all week, and was going over her notes in her head, when she was suddenly yanked off her feet and into a nearby secret corridor. 

"All right, Fred, I've had just about enough –!" she began to yell, but, spinning around at her captor, found not Fred, but Ginny Weasley, grinning like Crookshanks having just polished off a canary. Hermione's face turned a beet red.

Ginny folded her arms. "So _what_, pray tell, have you had enough of from Fred, Hermione?" she asked coyly, unable to contain her smug grin.

Hermione exhaled, trying to mask her embarrassment as frustration. "I don't have time for this, Ginny; I have a test to take now." She began to walk away, when Ginny stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No, you don't, Hermione. If I know you, which I do, you're about twenty minutes early for your class. You wouldn't leave yourself with less time than that if you had a test during the class. Which means you have time for a five minute conversation."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Must we discuss my personal life right now? Why do you need to know so badly?"

Ginny put on her best hurt face. As the youngest in a family of seven, one _had_ to be a good actor in order to get one's way once in a while. "I tell you _everything_, Hermione. Why don't you trust me?" she said, in a sad whimper, allowing her lower lip to tremble just a bit. To herself, she was thinking, _I could win an award for this performance._

Hermione's resolve instantly crumbled. "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, of course I trust you!" she apologized hastily. She grabbed her friend's hands, while Ginny did her best to conceal the fiendish giggles she could feel brewing deep inside. "I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about what's going on. It's nothing, really." She quickly spilled the story of her and Fred's music lessons, but just stopped short of the serious discussion of their last lesson.

"And…?" Ginny asked, impatiently.

"And what?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Hermione! Music lessons? That's all you have to tell me? If that's all there is, then why on earth are you avoiding him like you just saw him cast an Unforgivable? And why is _he _trying so hard to get your attention? It just doesn't make sense!" she exclaimed.

"Well, and, we… just had this one awkward conversation, that's all. And I'm just not very comfortable around him right now," Hermione said resignedly.

Ginny excitedly clasped her hands together. "Did he confess his undying love and affection for you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk out of the passageway. "Nobody's confessed anything, nobody loves anyone. You're really making a mountain out of a molehill, Ginny. Now I _have _to get to class now or I _will_ be late."

"Fine, Hermione, I'll see you later. Just…"

"Yes?"

"Don't be too hard on Fred. Maybe you're right, you two are just friends, blah blah blah, but – he always means well. Please keep that in mind," Ginny finished.

Hermione looked back at Ginny, her mouth a hard line, before running out the door.

* * *

Early Saturday morning, Hermione entered the Room of Requirement, with the same feeling of dread at having to be in such close quarters with Fred that she had been worrying about for the last week. Surprisingly, he was already there waiting for her. This time, however, the Room was set up rather differently than usual. 

Nearly all the furniture in the Room of Requirement was gone. The large, plush couch was suddenly absent, along with all of the various, mismatched chairs that usually occupied the space. In place of it all was a single loveseat, which Fred was already seated upon.

"That's it," Hermione spoke loudly, throwing her hands up in frustration, and turned around to leave. "I quit! I can't take this any more. Things have just gotten too weird for me. I'm sorry, Fred, but you'll just have to –" She didn't get any closer to the door, as Fred grabbed her arm forcefully to stop her from exiting.

"I'll just have to, nothing! I've had enough of this absurd silent treatment. You are going to let me talk now, and you are going to listen," Fred ordered, in a rather loud, stern voice. Hermione didn't think she had ever heard him take this tone with anybody before. "Why is it weird? What got weird anyway?" he asked her very seriously, looking directly into her eyes. "Because we had one slightly awkward conversation? Because it was about sex? Because you know so much about my personal life? If that doesn't bother me, it certainly shouldn't bother you! Come on, Hermione, I thought you were more mature than that. I can't fathom why you would let one small discussion ruin something that you and I both know we enjoy."

Hermione bristled at the jab at her maturity. "I wasn't the only one to find it uncomfortable. You didn't talk about this when you cornered me on Monday." She felt so childish and silly using this argument that she had to force herself not to look away from him or wrench herself out of his grasp.

"I've been waiting for you to get comfortable again, rather patiently, I might add. I liked how close I've felt to you. I said what I said because it was the truth and I thought I could be honest with you without it getting weird. Because I thought we were friends. I see I was wrong. And I'm sorry that I misinterpreted these lessons as friendship. But as you can see," he gestured at the small sofa, "the Room wants us to move on from the discomfort we've been feeling, and to be able to, at the very least, sit next to each other. So we don't have to be friends if that's not something you're comfortable with, but can we please, at the very least, get on with our lesson?"

Hermione felt rather ashamed. "You didn't misinterpret anything, Fred. I'm the one who should be sorry. I delved into your personal life without any sensitivity. And you just tell me more about you, and said… what you said about me. No one, not even Harry or Ron, has ever been that open with me, or said anything like that about me. I guess that it freaked me out. I want to be your friend, too. So_ I'm_ sorry." Her eyes were rimmed just slightly with tears.

"Apology accepted." Fred realized he was still holding her arm, and released her gingerly. He then pulled her in for a tight hug, which Hermione reciprocated. "I meant everything that I said about you. You often act like you don't think much of yourself, and someone needed to tell you how special you are."

"Thank you, Fred." She felt her pulse quicken somewhat, which was followed by some unexpected disappointment as their embrace ended. She took a step back, and paused for a moment. "You know," she finally said, "you're special, too."

"Well, of course _I_ am," he replied, with his trademark smirk. She felt relieved from the tense situation suddenly, as this was the sardonic, smarmy Fred Weasley she was used to dealing with. "I'm brilliant, devastatingly handsome," he tossed his hair dramatically and leaning in close to Hermione's ear, continued, in barely a whisper, "and I'm an excellent shag. You can ask Angelina, I'm _very_ attentive."

Hermione stepped back, and blushing furiously, punched him – hard – in the arm. He groaned a bit at the pain, but continued chuckling. "Let's get back to the lesson," she said, putting on an affected scowl. "I don't believe I've played any disco for you yet."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine. I'm just playing with them.

A/N: I apologize sincerely for my long absence, and I hope this longer-than-usual chapter helps to make up for it. Thank you so much for taking the time to R&R, I'll try and do my next update sooner... I was just really busy for a while and I changed my mind about how I wanted this chapter to go. Trust me, this version is way better than how I wrote it the first time. I really hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 18

The only opportunity for Fred and Hermione to meet the following week was after the Gryffindor Quidditch practice on Thursday night. While this would make for a late night, it would be some time before another chance to meet up, so they agreed to fit a lesson into their already busy schedules.

Fred deliberately took longer than usual in the locker room after practice, waiting for his team mates to leave. George hung around the longest, and when it was just the two of them alone, he finally spoke up.

"You're meeting her tonight then, eh?"

Fred tried to avoid making eye contact with his twin at this. "Yeah, guess I am. We've got a lesson tonight. Why do you ask?"

George continued to put away his Quidditch gear. "No reason, really." He paused. "Look…" he began, paused again, then re-started, "you're still serious about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, right?"

That was the last thing Fred had expected, which was evident in the choking gasp he let out at the question. "Of course I am! What could possibly make you think I wasn't one hundred percent committed to our business?" he asked, absolutely baffled at his brother's doubt.

"Nothing, just…" George sighed. "I know I'm on-again, off-again with Alicia all the time, but you always come first to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And I just wanted to check, just because, well, you _are_ spending an awful lot of time with Hermione, and…"

"I'm sorry, what?" Fred interrupted. "Are you comparing me and Hermione to you and Alicia? I _told_ you, I must have told you a million times now, there's nothing going on between us."

"I know what you've told me a million times, Fred, believe me. And I really just hate to bring this up, I do. It's just that she really seems to come first to you now. We've spent less time on our inventions than usual, and it's just starting to look more serious than you say it is."

Fred gritted his teeth in frustration, and growled, "Well, doesn't what I say count?"

George held up his hands. "It does, I swear! I'm not trying to be a jerk, okay? I just think that…" he faltered suddenly, and just picked up his gear, turning to leave.

"Think that what?" Fred asked.

"You'll get mad. I don't want to make you mad."

Fred took a deep breath. "I'm calm. I won't get mad. Just say it."

George gulped, and turned back to face his twin. "I think you love her, bloke."

"I. Do not. Love. Hermione Granger," Fred said slowly and quietly, his hands clenched into fists.

"I just –"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine!" George relented. "I don't know what I'm talking about, I was wrong. I just want you to keep two things in mind, okay?"

"What's that?"

"Just that one, you always, _always_ come first to me, man. So I'm not just trying to piss you off. And two, there is nothing wrong with loving a person when you eventually do find someone, all right?"

Fred furrowed his brow. "O…kay. I'll remember that."

George started on his way out of the locker room. "You'd better hurry up. It _can't_ be a good idea to keep that girl waiting."

* * *

Hermione ran into Harry and Ron returning from Quidditch practice as she was leaving through the portrait hole. 

"Where are you off to at this hour, Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Oh, just left something in the library. I'll be back soon enough. You two are probably exhausted, and in no mood for studying now?" Hermione said quickly.

"You got that right!" Harry agreed. "Angelina's been running the whole team ragged. I'm going to head to bed, all right?"

"Okay, boys, see you later, I'm be right –"

"Wait just a minute, Hermione?" Ron asked, and he waited for Harry to head up the stairs to the dormitory, then followed her out the portrait hole.

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron leaned back against the wall outside the Gryffindor common room, and let out a deep sigh. "Is something going on that you haven't told me and Harry?"

Hermione was taken aback. _Does Ron know about my meetings with Fred? What's going on here?_ she thought to herself. "What do you mean?"

Ron let out a short, curt laugh. "Hermione, playing dumb is one of those things that, try as you might, you are _not_ good at."

She worked to keep her expression as blank as possible. "I really don't know what you could possibly be inferring, Ron."

"Okay. Look, I know there's a lot going on this year that isn't making any of our lives any easier, and I know that this waiting for You-Know-Who to make some kind of move is just agonizing, but…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" Hermione urged him to continue. "But what?"

"I… Harry and I need you," Ron mumbled. "I know you're spending a lot of time with… spending a lot of time on your own, and studying really hard. I just need to know that, well, whatever happens, that you're still here for m… Harry and me?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione beamed at her friend, "of course I am! I don't know how you could even worry about that."

Ron stared at his feet, with a hangdog expression crossing his face. "I do."

Hermione held Ron in a tight hug. After several seconds of his arms hanging loosely at his sides, he eventually reciprocated.

She finally let go of Ron. "I really have to get to the library. I need to, uh, find Madam Pince to let me in to get what I… forgot. It might take a while. We'll study tomorrow, okay?"

He grinned weakly. "We'd better."

Hermione ran off, not knowing she was being watched until she had left the corridor.

* * *

"Before we start, I know you never eat enough when you've got a lot of schoolwork on the go, so I hope you don't mind that I nicked a little something from the kitchen for us to snack on during the lesson," Fred said, before they began. 

"Fred! You know you really shouldn't –" but Hermione's scolding was cut off by a loud growling of her stomach.

Fred grinned at this, trying to hold back on laughing at her. It would be impertinent, as well as unnecessary, as she was already turning a deep red.

"Oh, fine, thank you Fred, that's very thoughtful," she said, trying to save some face. "What have you brought?"

With a dramatic sweeping of an arm, Fred unrolled the wrapped package the Hogwarts house-elves provided him, revealing a large assortment of sandwiches and biscuits.

"Oh, it's too much! We can't possibly finish it all!" Hermione exclaimed with an annoyed tone that Fred suspected was quite deliberately put on.

"Well, if we don't, I'm certain George would love to take a romantic little picnic for Alicia. Don't worry about it, okay? Just enjoy," he answered.

"All right, well, thanks," she mumbled, tucking in to a chip butty after pulling up the sleeves on her oversized grey cotton top that was hanging off one of her shoulders. Fred smirked at his victory and took a crispy bacon sandwich from the pile, and settled back into a seat as Hermione began to talk.

Hermione delved directly into the major world events of the Me decade, particularly all the major revolutions including Tiananmen Square, the end of the Cold War, the fall of the Berlin Wall. She told Fred about the yuppie and the major fads, the technological advances, and finally made her way into music.

She described the wide variety of popular music trends in the 1980s, from the introduction of hip-hop and rap, hard rock and heavy metal, and pop music.

"There's a lot of good stuff from this decade, but I'll just play you the really important stuff tonight, I suppose," Hermione said, as she headed over to the CD player. "The essentials, not whole albums, probably, because it's getting late."

"I don't mind," Fred said.

"But I do," Hermione replied while she pulled out several CDs from the shelves. "I'm studying with Harry and Ron tomorrow. I can't spend my morning catching up on sleep."

Fred bristled somewhat. "Oh, no, can't possibly disappoint your favourite boys, can you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fred, I am not going to let tonight's lesson suffer. You'll get everything you need from it, I promise. I'm going to start with AC/DC's _Back in Black_ album from 1980. It's really good."

After AC/DC, Hermione played some Duran Duran for Fred, followed by Madonna, Michael Jackson, Cyndi Lauper, The Pogues, and finally U2. They were barely into _The Joshua Tree_ when Hermione noticed that Fred was yawning non-stop.

"Would you like to just call it a night? You're exhausted!" Hermione asked, the concern in her voice very evident.

"No, no, I'm having a good time, and I like the music. I don't want to go to bed just yet. Let me just…" and he rested his head on her shoulder.

She was a bit surprised at the sudden closeness, but she started to push him away for another reason. "Stop it, Fred! I'm not a pillow, and your hair is tickling my neck!"

"Is it now?" he asked, an impish gleam in his eye. "But I'm soooooo tired, and you're soooooo comfortable." He put her head back on her shoulder, this time nuzzling against her.

"F-F-Fred! I said stop it now!" Through giggles, she tried to shove him off again, but he quickly grabbed her tightly around her waist to prevent her from escaping. Although she was starting to laugh so hard she was having a little trouble breathing, she summoned her strength and pushed herself away from him, and with a shriek, jumped up and ran across the room.

"You aren't getting away that easy, Miss Prefect!" Fred launched himself at her, but after a long Quidditch practice, found himself a touch slower than usual.

She circled the piano, Fred just a few steps behind. For a minute, it seemed that she was well in the clear of him until Hermione lost her footing on the circle of hardwood floor. He tackled her onto the carpet, and they careened across the floor. He sat on top of her, pinning her arms at her sides with his legs, and shook his long hair against her neck. Her fits of laughter were reaching the cataclysmic point.

Fred looked at Hermione, whose cackles were now racking her body and was gasping for air in between hoots of laughter. _Does anyone ever get to see her like this?_ he wondered to himself. _She actually looks like she's having fun. I wish she could let go like this more often, for her own sake, of course. We all need to have fun while we can, especially if You-Know-Who is back. _He smiled, and shook his hair on her again, triggering a fresh bout of laughter. He pulled back again to look at her._ Gods, she's beautiful when she laughs._

This last thought caused Fred quite a bit of surprise. _When did I start thinking Hermione was beautiful?_

His attention was briefly brought back to reality, as between Hermione's giggles, a single line of the song on the CD player stood out to him: _"She's got me with/ nothing to win and/ nothing left to lose."_

And without thinking, suddenly knowing George has been right about his feelings for Hermione all this time, he held her cheek lightly and leaned in towards her.

He pressed his lips gently against hers in a soft, chaste kiss, but held it for several seconds, hoping she would respond. She didn't.

_Fuck! _Fred thought, sadly forcing himself to pull away from her. _This time I really did misinterpret the situation. I'm such an idiot. Now I've ruined everything. _He felt a strong rush of regret, as he knew that even though he finally realized he regarded Hermione as more than a friend, he'd rather at least have her friendship than nothing at all. He climbed off of her and walked towards the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is not mine, nor will it ever be. Sigh.

A/N: Thank you all for your patience! I hope you like this chapter. Our story isn't over yet, it has gotten longer and bigger than I had expected. I may be away for a little bit as I want to spend a bit of time re-writing my story "Mending Fences" (it's nowhere near complete, but I want to re-work the whole). So please R&R, I really love all your feedback! I'll try to have more for you soon, I'm glad you guys like it. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 19

Hermione's uncontrollable giggling fits ended abruptly when she suddenly realized how close Fred's face was to hers. She wanted to ask him exactly what it was he was doing, but found herself short of words. His lips met hers, and she was so taken aback, she found herself completely unable to react at all. During the kiss, and the several seconds afterward before Fred got up, a million thoughts seemed to rush through her mind.

_Fred is kissing me. Fred Weasley is kissing me. Why is Fred Weasley kissing me? Is this a prank? If it is, I don't get it. Does he like me? How could he like me? But he must like me if he's kissing me. How long has he liked me for? Do I like him? It is Fred Weasley, after all. It's not as though I don't find him exceedingly attractive, not to mention brilliant with magic. But it's Fred Weasley. And it's not as though I don't have a good time with him. This year, I have always had a wonderful time when I'm with him! But it's Fred Weasley. And it's not as though he isn't always completely honest with me, which I've always thought to be an extremely desirable quality. But it's Fred Weasley. And it's not as though I don't feel nervous and excited, like I have butterflies in my stomach, whenever he touches me. And it's not as though I don't sense the heat and electricity that's between us most of the time lately and… oh my god, I like Fred Weasley! _It was at this time that she realized she was still lying flat on her back, while he was nearly at the door of the Room of Requirement. She frowned, and sat up. _Where's he going now?_

"Frederick Weasley, exactly what do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked loudly, jumping up quickly off the floor.

His shoulders slumped. _He seems so forlorn, _she thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry, 'Mione. I've had a great time hanging out with you, and I've really appreciated all the time you've taken to give me these music lessons. But I've just ruined all that. I'm sorry, you've been nothing but kind and patient with me, and it's like I've spat in your face." His hand was still on the doorknob, his back facing her. He sighed. "I… I understand you can't return my feelings, and I hope we can still be friends, but if not, I understand that, too. If we could somehow just forget that this and the last few months ever happened, then perhaps that would be for the best. I'll just go back to being Ron's older brother, and you could just be the Prefect who keeps an eye on my childish pranks. If that's what you want. Or you don't ever have to speak to me again, if you don't want to. I was out of line, so whatever you want… that's fine."

She crossed the room in large, swift strides, and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, a downcast, utterly shamed look written clearly across his face. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and, before Fred could react, she pressed her lips against his. He was now the one too bewildered to reciprocate.

She gently pulled away, and said with a grin, "I'd have though that surely Fred Weasley knows that the element of surprise doesn't give a person the chance to react properly to _any_ given situation."

Fred leaned back against the door, raised an eyebrow, and replied casually, "Now how on earth could I forget the First Law of Weasley Treachery? Shame on me for that." He paused, and started again. "So I suppose we've both gotten the element of surprise out of our systems?"

Hermione, on tenterhooks now that she had succeeded in convincing Fred not to leave, feeling hopeful but still unsure of what would happen next, answered only with a simple, "Mm-hm."

"Well, I'm glad," he responded, and grabbed her in his arms, kissing her again. It began similarly to the previous two kisses, but that quickly changed as he opened her mouth by gently sliding his tongue into it. She was momentarily shocked, she'd never been kissed like _this_ before, not even by Viktor, but she made sure she hastily regained control over herself and responded in kind, pressing herself close against him.

They finally broke apart several minutes later, but did not let go of each other. Fred's hands, resting around her waist, had slid under the t-shirt she was wearing, and felt warm against her bare skin. He pulled her in again, just for a tight hug this time.

"Thank you for not letting me leave," he said, nuzzled into her neck.

"I didn't want you to," Hermione answered. "But, Fred, well, it's just…"

_Oh no, _he thought, bracing himself. _Is this a brush-off already?_ "Yes?" he asked warily.

"Could we keep this… well, 'us'… just between us?" she asked, staring him directly in the eye. "I just don't want to get tons of questions from Lavender and Parvati, because, well, you know how they are. And as I've always told you, I don't want to hurt Ron, he's my best friend, you know…"

"Is that all? You had me scared for a moment," he replied, brushing her hair, now even wilder-looking than usual, behind her ear. Secretly, he was a little disappointed, as the attention-seeker in him had always loved public displays of affection, but he understood her reasoning. "No problem, gorgeous."

She dropped her gaze now, blushing furiously at his last comment, but unable to hide her pleased grin. "You can tell George, as long as he can keep it to himself. I'd never try to stop you from telling him anything."

"I appreciate that," said Fred, kissing her on the cheek. "Can we keep coming here for… lessons, or I suppose we could call them dates now?"

"Of course!" Hermione answered. "You still have a lot to learn."

Fred chuckled, and gently kissed her neck this time. "As do you," he replied slyly.

Hermione pulled back a little at this, resuming her giggling from before and hid her face against his chest, trying to obscure that fact that she was now blushing even deeper. Fred leaned back and tilted her chin up so she was again eye-to-eye with him.

"You don't ever need to hide from me," he said, with sincerity in his voice Hermione was certain she had never heard from him before. "Try to remember that, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

He squeezed her hands, and kissed her lips tenderly. "It's late. We should probably head back to the dorms. Since you want to keep this private, you can leave first. I'll wait a few minutes before leaving."

Hermione reluctantly slipped her hands out of his, and opened the door. "I'll see you next class," and she exited with a wink.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: It's all J. K. Rowling's. Everything.

A/N: Hi folks! Please pardon my lengthy absence, I have been having a **_very_** stressful and bad few months, and just needed a break. I'm not out of the woods yet, but writing is now relieving a bit of the stress. I hope you are all still interested in finding out what happens next... I intend on posting chapter 21 really soon. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 20

Hermione crept quickly and quietly back up to her room, wanting to get into bed without waking Lavender and Parvati. She could only imagine the field day they would have with her rather late return to their room – not even she stayed up this late to study very often.

As she pulled her covers just below her chin, she reflected on the shocking turn of the evening's events. Normally, after a lesson with Fred, her mind would start racing, planning their next class together. Tonight, however, was significantly different.

Fred Weasley had _kissed_ her. And _she_ had kissed Fred Weasley. Brilliant witch though she was, she was still having some difficulty wrapping her mind around these facts. She was mulling it over and over in her mind, and was just beginning to finally drift off to sleep when she suddenly realized with a start that she was so distracted by the evening's events that, in her haste to get to bed without the notice of her roommates, she still had her uniform on.

_Now,_ that_ would have gotten Lavender and Parvati talking more than my late bedtime. Focus, Hermione!_ she chastised herself.

Had she not been so busy mentally scolding herself, she might have been able to catch her left shoe after slipping it off a little too quickly. It hit the floor with a loud _clunk_ and Hermione held her breath as she listened for any movement from her roommates.

From Lavender's bed was a mumbled, "I don't _want_ any more chocolate, go away," followed by a loud snore, but nothing more. From Parvati's bed, though, Hermione heard a rustling of sheets, followed by a pulling back of the curtains around her bed.

"Lavender?" Parvati whispered. Hermione remained silent, but as there was no response from the sleeping Lavender, Parvati continued in her queries. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"I just dropped a book, sorry. Go back to sleep," Hermione hissed, pleased with herself for being able to come up with something somewhat convincing on the spot for once.

"Oh, okay." Hermione could hear Parvati lie back down, and then sit up again. "But it's dark. How were you reading?"

_I guess it wasn't that convincing after all,_ Hermione thought. "Well, um, it wasn't a book so much as it was… a… shoe. But it's fine, go back to sleep."

"Wait, what, a shoe? Hermione, did you just get in _now_?" Parvati said, a little louder than before.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Hermione shushed her. "You don't want to wake up Lavender, do you?"

"If you don't give up whatever information you're holding back, then, yes, as a matter of fact, I do want to wake up Lavender," Parvati whispered back smugly. "Because even if _I _can't get it out of you, Hermione, I assure you, she will."

Hermione found herself at a loss to her roommate. She tried to find the words to get her out of having this conversation. "I… it's just… Parvati?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't there ever stuff you just want to keep to yourself?" Hermione asked quietly.

There was a pause. "I don't know. Lavender's my best friend, and we just tell each other _everything_, you know? When it's bad stuff, I like being able to talk to her about it, and when it's good stuff, I always want to share the good news. So, like, she's happy for me when I'm happy, and she's comforting when I'm sad. And we don't keep secrets from each other. So I guess not. Don't you have that with Harry and Ron?" Parvati replied.

"I don't know. Maybe a little bit. It's just kind of different with them." Hermione was quiet for a minute.

Parvati sighed. "And here I was, all ready to get all the details out of you. Sheesh, I'm not sure how you beat me but I'll get you next time, I promise," she giggled.

Hermione chuckled back. "I'll be ready."

Parvati lay back down. "Don't worry, I won't mention this to Lavender. I mean, we don't keep secrets, as I said, but this is _your_ thing, whatever it is, not mine. So it's not mine to tell."

Hermione continued changing into her pyjamas. "Thanks, Parvati."

"And Hermione?" Parvati added.

"Yes?"

"If you decide you do want someone you can talk to about stuff, well, I guess… Maybe we can arrange something," Parvati finished, slightly lamely.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Parvati."

* * *

Fred was unable to hide his wide grin as he quietly snuck back up to his dorm and into bed. He was glad that is was dark when he got back to the room – Lee would have certainly noticed something was up, and George wouldn't have been able to keep his theories (which, it turned out, were absolutely correct) to himself. 

He hastily changed into his pyjamas, got into bed and pulled up his covers. He was beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard George's voice, "Fred?"

"Yeah?" he responded in a very hushed tone.

There was a pause. "So you finally snogged her, then?"

"WHAT?" Fred almost screamed, but got the volume of his voice in check at the very last second. He waited to hear if he had woken Lee, but he could still his telltale loud breathing, which always indicated he was in a very deep slumber. _Thank Merlin Lee sleeps like the dead,_ Fred thought to himself. "How did you know?" he finally asked his twin.

"You were grinning a little too broadly when you came in," George replied.

"How on earth could you tell that? It's pitch black in here. No twin sense works _that_ well. And I'm not sure I'd want it to," Fred said.

"Because you were humming," came George's answer. "You always hum to yourself when you're exceptionally happy about something."

"I hum?" Fred queried, trying to not acknowledge the rest of George's statement.

"You hum. And given that you were just departing from a meeting with your beloved Prefect, there was only one thing that you could possibly be _that_ happy about," George finished bitterly.

"She's not 'my beloved Prefect', we just… I… well…"

"Fred, I'm afraid that after tonight, you're going to have to provide my supposed accusations with a new stock answer. If you're floundering for one, you could always try 'George, you were right'," he stated flatly.

Fred sighed. "I wasn't lying to you, you know."

"I know," George answered. "_You_ were the only person that you were lying to. So what's the situation then? You snogged, and…? Will you still confide in me that much?"

Fred sat up to squint at his twin through the darkness. "Of course I'll still confide in you! You don't know that?"

"Not yet," was the quiet reply.

Fred cleared his throat. "We were just listening to music, and then we just sort of started roughhousing a little bit, you know? And then I just… kissed her. Then she kissed me."

"So where do you stand now?" George pressed on. "Are you two an official couple, or what?"

"I guess so. We agreed to keep meeting and everything. She just asked that we kind of keep things secret," Fred said.

"What? Why?" George asked, sounding surprised or possibly alarmed, and now sat up as well.

"Well… you know how Ron is. And her roommates are such gossips, you know?" Fred muttered, trying to justify her reasons to himself as well as George.

George frowned. "I guess. It still sounds a little sketchy, if you ask me." He lay back down on his mattress. "But, you're happy, right, Forge?"

Fred also rested back against his bed. "Yeah… I mean, she's pretty great, you know? Maybe our Ickle Ronniekins is right about a thing or two once in a while."

"And how about Ickle Ronniekins, since you bring him up?" George asked. "If you are keeping you two a secret now, what's going to happen when it all comes out? I mean, it _will_ come out eventually… won't it?"

"I don't know, we didn't talk about that," Fred frowned. "I guess it's got to come out eventually, and when it does, well… he'll just have to learn to deal with it. It's not like I've done this to hurt him. This isn't malicious, I lo… I care about Hermione, too, and if she wants to be with me, then I don't think that we should be denied a chance at happiness together because of Ron."

"Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," George said decisively. "And I swear, on our prototype Daydream Charms, that your secret is safe with me."

"As I was sure it would be," Fred responded, before turning over and falling asleep almost immediately, traces of the goofy grin still on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. What can you do?

A/N: Hello all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just been a while because it's kind of long, and I've also been working on a one-shot (that isn't quite ready yet), and am still going through a rough time. Thanks for the hugs, **worldsapart**, they are much needed! To everyone else - if you haven't read her stories "Essence of Love" or "Not As Expected" yet, I highly recommend you do so, they're great! Anyhow, excuse the preamble ramble - please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 21

The next week passed for Fred in a truly contented daze. Sure, there was an awful lot of homework on his plate at the moment, and between DA meetings, and Quidditch practice, and ugly Umbridge wandering the halls, life at Hogwarts was certainly busy and more difficult than usual, but it no longer felt that way for him.

It had been less than a week since he had kissed Hermione for the first time, and Fred already had no idea how he could have possibly doubted George's opinion about his feelings for her for as long as he had. Clearly, his twin knew him better than Fred knew himself.

Despite both their busy schedules, they managed to make time for two meetings that week. Hermione's music lectures now having reached present day, they decided to continue meetings so she could continue to play any music she may have missed that Fred might enjoy… and, of course, spend good quality time with each other.

Other than that, they were limited to quick snogs in secret passageways between classes. It wasn't much, but it would have to do.

While he was happy to be with Hermione, he admitted to himself that things weren't exactly as he'd like them to be. Keeping their new relationship a secret wasn't that easy for Fred. He was always very open with most things in his life, and all he wanted was to be around Hermione every time he saw her in the Great Hall or the Gryffindor common room. But he knew that she wanted some privacy around them, and he agreed to this, so he always made sure to keep a safe distance.

But he found himself recalling that things were much simpler when he was dating Angelina. They were able to hold hands in the corridors, enjoy a quick snog right before entering class or heading off to their dorms, and there was no secrecy around any of it.

_All relationships are different_, he reminded himself. _You agreed to keeping things a secret. It's for the best, surely, if she thinks it is._ He still wasn't entirely convinced, but he was at least placated.

Besides, there were plans to be made. The coming weekend involved a Hogsmeade visit as well as Valentine's Day, and secret relationship or not, Fred was determined to do something special for Hermione.

* * *

The night before the Hogsmeade trip, Fred paced back and forth in the Room of Requirement waiting for Hermione to arrive. He bolted to the door as soon as he heard it open, and pulled her into a tight embrace before she could even shut the door.

Bringing his face close to hers, he stopped a mere inch from her mouth. "Good evening," he said slyly with a smile.

Smiling but bereft of the necessary contact, Hermione closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips against his. Not breaking the kiss, he guided her backwards and reached past her to close the door. He continued to move her until her back was pressed against the now-closed door.

Through half-closed eyes, Hermione gazed at Fred while they kissed. His eyes were shut, as they always were, but she still enjoyed peeking at him every time. He always looked very focused, purposeful, and she always liked the opportunity to admire his pale freckles from up close.

As they slowly parted from each other, Fred broke into a wide grin. "I couldn't wait for you to get here," he said.

"No?" she answered. "And why's that?"

"I wanted to tell you my plans for our day tomorrow. I know it should be a surprise, but I just couldn't wait a second longer. I was thinking we could start at Madam Puddifoot's. I know it's just _awful_, but it has a couple little private rooms at the back, and we could go for breakfast, because all the horrible couples get there. Then we could maybe take a walk, just us, you know, over to the Shrieking Shack…" he stopped talking as Hermione's face fell. "What's wrong? We don't have to go to Madam Puddifoot's, if you don't want to… It was just an idea…"

"Oh, no, Fred, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think about tomorrow – it's Valentine's Day _and_ Hogsmeade, isn't it? I had forgotten entirely…" she rambled, shamefacedly.

Fred was a bit surprised at this revelation, as he was certain she'd have been looking forward to it. "Well, no matter that you'd forgotten. I still have a whole day's worth of ideas…" but she cut him off again.

"No, Fred, you don't understand – I made other plans for tomorrow," Hermione explained.

"Oh," he said, taken rather off guard. He slowly let go of her waist to bring his arms to his side. "And with whom are you spending the day, if I may so enquire?" he asked, impersonally.

She raised her hands to her face with a small gasp. "No, no, it's not like that at all, I swear! I'm meeting Luna Lovegood, Rita Skeeter and Harry."

His brow furrowed. "I… can't imagine why you're meeting that collection of individuals, but if you hadn't mentioned it up 'til now, I can only assume that I'm not allowed to know yet."

She smiled at him. "Thank Merlin you're less prying than Harry and Ron. I assure you, everything will be made clear very soon. And you'll be quite proud of me. This is a scheme of Weasley twin-esque proportions."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Those are rather large proportions, Miss Granger. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I certainly hope so. What's it like, knowing that you're about to do something big, but knowing you could end up in a whole lot of trouble for it?"

He smiled, and put his arms back around her. "I've never know life any other way," he answered, and pulled her in close.

She ran her hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll find something to keep me busy," he replied, before ending the conversation by pressing his lips to her neck.

* * *

The following day in Hogsmeade, Fred found himself a little bored by mid-day. He, George and Lee had gone to Zonko's together, but all parted ways for lunch so George could meet with Alicia, and Lee had asked out Demelza Robins. And so Fred found himself walking in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, as originally planned, but on his own.

While on his way up the winding path, he started to hear loud noises coming from the direction of the shack. As he got closer, he found Angelina Johnson hurling rocks at a nearby tree.

"Hey," he announced him presence cautiously.

"Hi," she answered with a grunt of effort, throwing another stone.

"So what did that tree do you, exactly?"

Angelina whipped around to face Fred, her braids swirling around her. There was a look of fury on her face that made Fred want to take a step back from his friend.

"That tree didn't do anything to me. The same, unfortunately, can not be said about one Roger Davies, who can currently be found in Madam Puddifoot's, making dumb doe eyes at that little tart of a Ravenclaw, Serena Fawcett!" she answered loudly, spinning again to throw another rock at the tree.

"Ouch," Fred said. "So you … uh… had a date with Roger?" he asked tentatively.

She laughed wryly. "I did, Serena did, but what really makes me mad is that Hannah Abbott also did."

Fred was stunned. "He asked out _three _of you?"

"I guess the rejection from Cho Chang was too big a blow to his over inflated ego," she answered, while bending down to pick up another rock. "Had to prove that he still 'had it', or something. The prick."

"That bastard!" He was outraged. "Do you want me to make him eat his broom?"

Angelina let go of the rock she was holding and turned to face Fred again. She laughed. "No, no, it's a tempting offer, but _I'm_ okay," she said. "What's making me so mad is having seen poor Hannah Abbott bursting into tears when the two of us showed up at Puddifoot's at the same time, only to see Davies and Fawcett snogging over their tea. I'm a big girl; I can deal with Davies being a complete arse to me. It will be especially satisfying beating the tar out of him on the Quidditch pitch," she added with a wicked grin, "but I can't stand seeing other people get hurt like that for no reason," she finished, pounding her fist into her hand.

"I didn't realize you and Hannah were that close."

"Oh, we're not, really. But I still hate to see her hurt. If we were close, I'd have marched into Puddifoot's and dragged ol' Rog out by his tie," Angelina answered, grinding her fist further against her hand.

"Scary girl," Fred half-teased.

"Nobody hurts my friends," she growled in response.

"Hey, easy girl!" he said, holding his hands up. "Don't get your knickers in a twist! Roger Davies is a jerk, yeah, but don't let him ruin your whole day away from Hogwarts, okay? He isn't worth it. Unless… are you two…?"

"Oh, god, no!" she exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no! This was going to be our first date, no, he's no one special, I assure you! I'd tell you if there was someone, you know?"

Fred gulped, guiltily. "Of course I know."

Angelina sighed, and paced toward Fred. She leaned against him. "It was just so _easy_ when it was us, wasn't it?"

He put his arm around her. "Yeah, it was."

"I still think it's a shame we don't love each other," she continued. She left his side to face him, and placed her hand on his chest. "I miss a lot of things about us… I just can't do some of the things for myself that you did for me, you know?" Angelina's wicked grin returned to her face.

"Well… I… um, that is…" Fred stumbled.

She burst out laughing, and hit his chest with her palm. "Oh please! I'm not suggesting anything! I'm just reminiscing. I'm going to uphold my side of the deal. I'm waiting for love too, you arse."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. If anyone deserves to find it, it's you."

"No, it's you!" she responded. "You're such a great guy; it's going to be a lucky witch that gets you! Speaking of… how goes the search for love?" She looped her arm in his, and began walking back the way they had come.

"There's… a possibility," he said, with some hesitation.

"A possibility?" Angelina asked, arching an eyebrow.

"More like a probability," he confessed further.

"I knew it! I knew you were in love! You looked so shifty when I was talking about if I had someone. Come on, now, who is she?" Angelina hooted gleefully, skipping ahead of him down the path.

"No, well, I… I'm just not ready to say yet," he said. "I don't even know that it's _love_, yet, but there's something there…"

"Okay, one, since when does Fred Weasley keep relationships secret, and two, maybe _you_ don't know it's love yet, but it's written all over your face! Fred Weasley's in lo-o-ove!" she sing-songed to nobody in particular.

"I never said that!"

"Fred Weasley's in lo-o-ove!" she continued loudly.

"How would you know what's written on my face? Neither of us even loved each other, remember? How could you know what it looks or feels like?" he almost shouted in frustration.

Angelina stopped skipping, nearly mid-step, and turned to face Fred with a hurt look on her face. She paused for a minute.

"Well… ouch," she finally said, lower lip trembling only slightly, and turned to walk away.

"Shit, Angelina, I didn't mean it like that," Fred said quickly, chasing after her.

"Fuck off, Fred, you said what you said," she answered, continuing her walk away.

"But I didn't mean it! At least, not about you!" he insisted. "I'm really sorry, I was projecting on to you, really!"

She let out a mirthless chuckle. "Projecting?" she asked derisively.

"I… just… What if I can't tell? What if I'm not meant to feel love? How will I ever know? What if it's a problem with me?" he kept talking while trying to keep up with her quick pace back into town. "I mean, I couldn't love _you_, and things were great with us! We got along well, we had fun together, you're funny and gorgeous and you love Quidditch, and if I'm to have my reminiscing moment, then, yes, the sex was mind-blowing, so what was wrong? I _should _have loved you… What if I won't know with He- this new girl?"

Angelina stopped running from Fred so abruptly, he collided with her, and nearly knocked her forward off her feet. He lunged forward to catch her, and she turned in his arms. "Fred, you'll know," she said softly. "Maybe you already know. We didn't love each other because, well, that's just not what we are. You're going to find it, and you'll know it when you have. We both will, I promise," she concluded, and gave him a long hug.

"I didn't mean –" Fred whispered in her ear.

"I know you didn't. It's okay," she cooed back.

They broke their hug. "Want to get a Butterbeer?" he asked.

"Only if it's your treat, Valentine," she answered slyly.

* * *

In the Three Broomsticks, Hermione had just finished explaining her intentions to Rita, Luna and Harry. She self-satisfactorily sipped at her Butterbeer while Harry began relating his account of the events of last year, while Rita transcribed them, by hand.

She leaned back in her chair and continued to listen to her best friend's tragic story, just as she had heard it before. Her attention was broken somewhat as she gazed out the window to witness an unusual scene. Angelina was running on the path past the Three Broomsticks, with Fred chasing after her and yelling something. Angelina stopped suddenly, and Fred took her in his arms. They embraced each other for several moments, then, upon letting go, entered the Three Broomsticks, heading for what seemed to be their usual corner table. He didn't even seem to notice Hermione was there.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Boy, do I wish the Harry Potter universe was mine. At least J. K. Rowling lets us have some fun with it.

A/N: I'm not even going to try to excuse my absence. Let's just say I've been going through a lot, and opportunities to write aren't always as easy to come by any more either. I swear, I haven't abandoned my stories, even if updates are slow. I totally appreciate everyone who reads and reviews my stories, and everyone who has kept the Story Alert on for this. I promise you, it will not be abandoned. Please R&R... and if you like this story, please check out some of my other stuff.

* * *

Chapter 22

Hermione showed up quite early to the Room of Requirement for her next planned meeting with Fred. She hadn't expected to be this nervous or full of dread about meeting her boyfriend, but here she was. It had been a few days already since the Hogsmeade visit on Valentine's Day, and she had seen to it that she was too busy to spend extra time with him before now. She knew she was being distant, but she was just not ready to talk to him yet, or face him after what she had seen. The scene she witnessed between Fred and Angelina was bothering her a great deal, and was continuously replaying over and over again in her mind.

Fred was chasing Angelina… then he was holding her… then… _Well, nothing seemed to _really_ happen, did it? _she asked herself. _What did you see other than your boyfriend running after another girl? A girl he's just friends with, too? It doesn't mean anything at all. _

Still, she couldn't help but think about how they looked together in the Three Broomsticks. They seemed so comfortable and intimate together. _Just because it was a girl he used to shag… It doesn't mean… And besides, he said they didn't love each other, they weren't more than friends. It's probably nothing…_

But somehow, despite the cool logic that should have reassured her, the intimacy of the scene kept running through her mind. The fact that he had shagged Angelina, when all she had only kissed him… _Well, we've only been together for a little while now. Surely Angelina and Fred weren't shagging by their first week as a couple_, she thought. Then she realized that she didn't know the answer to how soon in their relationship they had started shagging, and also, how much it was bothering her to think about Fred and Angelina... together. She tried her best to put the thought out of her mind completely, but it simply wouldn't go away.

Hermione pressed her fingers to her temples in sheer frustration. _Stop it, just stop it now!_ she scolded herself. _He's your boyfriend, and he certainly wouldn't do that to you…_

Another voice began to nag at her, a bit louder than her own. _Is he definitely your boyfriend, then? _it said. _I don't recall anything being made official. You don't know so much about dating, how do you know he doesn't think this is an open relationship? Especially with you insisting it being kept quiet and all. How can you expect a boy to deal with that? _

"I don't expect anything," Hermione said to herself, aloud. "He agreed. He understands."

_Are you sure about that?_ her mind inquired of her. _His relationship with Angelina was never a secret, after all. Perhaps he's more comfortable with someone more open._

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP! You don't know what you're talking about!" she hissed.

"Who doesn't know what they're talking about?" Fred asked, having entered the room without her notice.

She spun around quickly. "Hi, Fred!" she exclaimed, both a little too loudly and cheerily.

He raised an eyebrow at her odd welcome. "Hi?" he asked playfully. "Is that all you're going to greet me with today? 'Hi?'"

Telling herself to try to behave normally, Hermione closed the distance between the two of them, and standing very close, looked up and directly into his eyes. Her lips were mere inches from his, a forced smile playing off them. "Hi."

"Hi," he repeated warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her in even closer. There seemed to be some sort of a stand-off as to who would give in first to kiss the other, and Fred, for the life of him, couldn't understand why. He gave in and bent down to gently kiss Hermione, who responded in kind, her hands resting gently on his shoulders.

_What's she doing? Is she pushing me away?_ he wondered, not knowing the reason for the quite light kiss and the odd placement of her hands.

As he pulled out of their embrace, she smiled at him.

"It's good to see you," she said, fairly formally. "I'm sorry that I haven't had much time prior to now, but Arithmancy does keep me rather busy."

Fred's forehead wrinkled with his frown. "I'm sure," he answered, his demeanour growing somewhat frosty in response.

"But we have a good hour to spend now," she replied nervously, unaware that he was matching his attitude to her own. "Where would you like to begin?"

"Perhaps with finding out exactly what job it is I'm interviewing for at the moment," he said wryly.

Hermione looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"'It's good to see you?'" Fred asked, mimicking her cold tone. "'Where would you like to begin?' Cut the formalities and the crap, and please, give me a hint as to what's going on. Tell me why my girlfriend is acting like she's my Transfiguration professor."

Hermione was stunned. She had thought she was acting normally, but she guessed that she was not as good an actress as she thought, and that Fred was more perceptive than she realized. She let out a deep sigh and, taking his hand, led him to the couch in the middle of the Room of Requirement.

Sitting down with him, she let out another deep breath, and started. "Look, Fred – "

"This isn't happening already, is it?" he asked, interrupting her, a note of panic in his voice.

"What isn't?" she asked, puzzled.

"You're not already breaking up with me, are you? I thought this was going well! We haven't been together long enough for you to be completely annoyed with me yet! What did I do wrong? I can change!" he insisted. Her serious manner assured him there could be no other explanation, nothing else she could be planning on saying. Fred knew that they had only been a couple for a short while so far, but all the time they had spent together... He just wasn't prepared to lose her.

Hermione folded her arms, on guard now. "So... are you suggesting that I have reason to break up with you?"

Fred was flabbergasted. "No! Of course not! Why would you?" he asked, even more concerned.

She looked away from him, convinced that he was acting guilty. "Maybe you'd rather be spending time with Angelina."

"Why would I rather spend time with Angelina?" he questioned, more confounded with the conversation than ever.

"You looked pretty cozy with her in Hogsmeade," she said, quietly and angrily.

"In Hogsmeade?"

"Are you just going to repeat everything I say in the form of a question?" she snapped.

As though a light when off in his head, Fred began to understand the situation – but was less than impressed with the way Hermione was handling it.

"Maybe I am," he answered a bit irritably. "Or perhaps you want me to phrase that as a question. But before you jump down my throat, Hermione, why don't you act like an adult and tell me what's bothering you, instead of trying to make me guess?"

Hermione was surprised by his words and his tone, and was immediately shamed by them. She nearly got mad about the jab at her maturity, but she knew he was right – she wasn't being straightforward with him.

Letting out a big sigh, she started over. "I saw you and Angelina last weekend," she said. "I saw you running after her, and... and holding her, and then you went into the Three Broomsticks, and you were just... so close to each other."

Fred folded his arms, but inwardly he smiled a little, glad she could finally be honest with him. "And?" he asked.

"And what? And I thought it was over between the two of you! I... I just... aren't we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked, nervously. She wondered for a moment if he would still want to be after her ridiculously childish outburst. She looked down at the floor, and kneaded her hands together.

"'Boyfriend and girlfriend?'" he repeated, unable to contain the grin.

"I thought you were done repeating me in the form of a question," she snapped.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, ignoring her sarcasm. Now that he knew she was just insecure about their relationship, the whole thing seemed a bit funny to him. But he knew if he begun laughing, though it was welling up inside him, it would only worsen the situation, so he held back.

Hermione bit her lip. She still couldn't bring herself to look at Fred after her foolish behaviour. "Well... Are we or aren't we?" she asked again.

"Answer my question first," he directed.

She frowned, and thought silently for a moment. "But I asked first!" she finally argued, glaring at him.

Fred only grinned. "But you're looking at me now."

Hermione scowled, but only a little. "I guess so," she responded. "Does that mean you'll answer first?"

He smiled wider. "I think it would be great if we were 'boyfriend and girlfriend'," he answered, putting his arms around her waist and squeezing gently. "Your turn."

She blushed slightly, even though she had grown so comfortable with Fred so quickly. "Yes, well... I was hoping you would answer that way, but I wanted to ask you – "

Her next words were cut off as Fred pressed his lips against hers. The question she was going to ask floated through her mind for another moment, before it vanished in a happy haze: "What does Angelina mean to you?"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Property of J. K. Rowling, of course, but don't we all enjoy playing with it. :)

A/N: Wow. This absence was a hell of a long one, especially considering this chapter's been half-finished for ages now. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that folks are still interested in my stories. I assure you, I do know where this is all going; I've had it planned for ages. The next chapter is already fully-formed in my head, and I plan on working on that at the same time as the next chapter of my Percy/Hermione story. Thank you for your patience - I hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to leave a review.

* * *

Chapter 23

The weeks passed, and Fred and Hermione grew closer and closer, though still in utmost secret. Their meetings in the Room of Requirement still included the playing of music, but it had become mere accompaniment to hours of kissing and caressing. Despite the fact that their relationship was undoubtedly becoming more serious, Hermione's question about Fred's feelings for Angelina still remained unasked, and thus, unanswered. Most of the time, it didn't cross her mind. But whenever they were in public, acting casually toward each other, and she saw the two of them chatting together, she couldn't help but dwell on it.

While Fred and Hermione were finding more happiness with each other, most of the occupants of Hogwarts were becoming more despondent. As Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad's vice-like grip on the school became tighter and tighter, the morale of Hogwarts was at an all-time low, and even Fred and Hermione eventually began finding it more difficult to have their secret meetings.

When the Inquisitorial Squad started guarding the hallway of the Room of Requirement, it was harder to get to the Room, though not impossible. Fred and Hermione were forced to stop meeting there altogether, but Hermione found herself unable to keep away from it. She discovered that it was left unguarded after midnight. She assumed it was due to the fact that the enforced curfew was well before that time, so it would have been impossible for a large group to sneak out to the Room, anyway. One night, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak over her checked flannel pyjamas, she stealthily made her way to the Room by herself.

She shrugged off the cloak, and sat down at the piano bench, putting a quick Silencing Charm on the door, just in case. She still hadn't told anyone at Hogwarts – not even Fred – that she used to play the piano at a highly advanced level. She ruffled through the stack of sheet music she had discovered on top of the piano lid, and pulled out 'Moonlight Sonata'.

_At one time, I knew this piece by heart,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if I still do._

She glanced quickly at the first few notes, lowered her hands to the piano keys, closed her eyes, and began to play. The piano was tuned perfectly, and she found herself saddened by the beautiful but sorrowful composition. She finished the tune, happy to be playing again but extremely dismayed at the current state of Hogwarts. She shuffled through the sheet music again, and pulled out the booklet containing 'Fantasie Impromptu'. Her former piano instructor was not a fan of the piece, saying it "lacked substance", but Hermione always loved it – the urgent, frantic qualities of the fast parts, and the measured, melancholy qualities of the slow parts. She took a deep breath, and tried to pour all her sorrow, fear and rage she had been feeling into the music.

* * *

Fred, too, found himself drawn back to the Room of Requirement. He had spent so many happy hours in there with Hermione that he had to return there, if only for one night. He knew he had some difficult decisions to make about his future at Hogwarts, and thought it would be the perfect place to think things through. He sneaked there using as many secret passages as he could after he knew the guard was long past gone for the night, and opened the door. He was surprised to find Hermione there, playing the piano. She was playing a beautiful, calm piece, and he could tell from across the room that her eyes were shut. He decided to stay quiet and watch her play.

He watched as Hermione finished the piece, sighed deeply, and flipped through the stack of papers. She scanned the page quickly, then closed her eyes again and played. Fred had never heard the piece before, but felt it had a somewhat panicky quality to it. Perhaps he was biased, but he still thought it was beautiful.

Fred began to walk stealthily toward the piano, hoping to carefully climb on top of the lid, lie across it, and give Hermione a bit of a scare when she opened her eyes. As he got closer, however, he noticed tears streaming down her face.

He sat down next to her on the piano bench and put his arm around her waist. She gasped, as she wasn't aware anyone was in the room with her, but when she saw who it was, she fell into his arms and sobbed against his chest.

He stayed quiet and rubbed Hermione's back, but after a few minutes of crying, he said, "I'm going to take you over to the couch. You clearly love the piano, and you wouldn't want to have any bad memories of crying at it, right?"

She didn't say anything, but nodded her head against him.

Fred kept one arm on her back and slipped the other one under her knees to carry her. Part of his pyjama top was soaked through with her tears, but he didn't notice. Gingerly placing her on the couch, he softly said to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes. No. I don't know," she managed to get out between sobs. "Oh, it's just... I'm so scared! Things are getting worse and worse, and You-Know-Who is back and could take over Hogwarts any minute with the way Umbridge has been running things, and..."

"Shh... don't worry so much. Things are going to get better, I'm sure of it," Fred lied kindly, holding her and rubbing her back.

"You don't know that. I don't know that. No one knows what's going to happen, and I can't take it!" she ended on a frustrated shriek.

Fred held her a little closer in an effort to calm her down, and kept his gaze firmly locked on the door to ensure that no one had heard her cry.

"All right, so maybe I don't know. But the fight's the thing, isn't it? And I'm going to be here for you as long as you need me. If we want to succeed, we're going to have to do everything we can. And that will mean trusting each other, sticking together. We can all beat Umbridge. It will just take a little time."

Hermione sighed deeply, then remained quiet in Fred's arms for several minutes. Eventually, she moved her face toward his, and began kissing him. Fred was surprised at this reaction to her sadness, but certainly not unpleasantly so. The two comforted each other with gentle and passionate kisses and caresses.

They continued doing so for several minutes, until Fred suddenly realized that Hermione's grip on his back grew tighter, and she began trying to pull him into a prone position on top of her on the sofa. He kept kissing her, but resisted her pull.

Hermione could feel his resistance, and found herself very confused. She stopped trying to pull him down, instead putting her energy into their kissing, bringing it to a level of desperate, heightened passion she had never felt before. Soon, she made another attempt to get him to lie down on top of her.

With this second yank of his pyjama top, Fred carefully broke off their kiss and pushed himself back. "Hermione, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Um, well, I..." she started with a stammer, unsure of his reaction. "We've just been kissing for a while, and given what's going on, it's getting harder to see each other, and I... well, I..."

'_Given what's going on.' Of course it is,_ he thought.

"Why don't you actually say what's on your mind," he offered, though less gently than before.

"I was hoping... I wanted... to maybe..." Hermione's voice then became so quiet, Fred could no longer hear her.

"Wanted to maybe what?" he pressed, knowing the answer, and needing her to say it.

"Have sex with you," she confessed, only just audibly.

He sighed. "Hermione, we talked about this."

"What? No, we haven't. Not as a couple," she insisted.

"I mean, we talked about my feelings about sex. You know what I said about it. Why I need to wait until it's the right time," he said, at the same time mulling over his own words to her from months before. _I need it to be with someone I love, and who loves me back. I think I might love Hermione. But she's never told me if she loves me. And I already know she's considered sex as something she wants before everything goes to hell. I'm sure she likes me, but she's been miserable over the state of things. How do I know that I'm not just a viable option to her right now?_

"But you said... you said," Hermione stuttered, before thinking back herself, and she suddenly felt like she was hit by a Bludger. _He doesn't love me. That's why he doesn't want to have sex with me._

Fred sighed again, and kissed her chastely on the lips. "We should get back to our dorms. It's late, and we'll probably caught soon. I'll go first, and if it's not safe, I'll double back to let you know. Wait a few minutes after I've left, and then get going, okay?"

Hermione merely nodded, stunned by her new revelation, and continued to sit, inert and numb with shock, as her boyfriend slipped out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All that is good is J. K. Rowling's.

A/N: I'm really trying to be better with updates. I'm pleased to have completed this one within a reasonable amount of time. I hope you all like it. I'm also working on completing the next chapter of my Percy/Hermione story. I was going to have that chapter done before this one, but I got some really nice reviews that made me want to work on this one first. Please read and review, and thank you for your interest!

* * *

Chapter 24

Fred stealthily slipped through the portrait hole, making it back to the Gryffindor common room in what was surely record time for him. He was worried about Hermione, but he knew she had Harry's invisibility cloak, and was sure she'd be safely back in her dormitory soon enough. Now that the adrenalin his body had accumulated during the nerve-wracking rush through the halls of Hogwarts was beginning to wear off, he let out a loud sigh and dropped his head to his hands.

_What had happened back there? Hermione had wanted to have sex with me, and I just ran off. I need to think about all this._ He tried to process what had just happened, and how he felt about it all, but his thoughts were too jumbled.

"Fred?" A sudden voice startled him out of his trance. "Is everything okay?" Angelina was alone in the darkened common room, looking up at Fred from a sofa in the corner.

"Angelina? What are you still doing up?" he questioned.

She gestured to the stack of books in front of her. "Big Arithmancy test tomorrow. Well, today, I suppose – wow, it's late. I want to be completely ready for it, after making a couple of stupid mistakes on the last one. I was just about to call it a night. What about you? Where were you?"

"It's nothing. Just nothing. I'm going to go to bed."

Angelina frowned, and patted the seat beside her on the couch. "No way. Something's bothering you. Something's been going on with you for a while, and you're going to tell me what it is. I know I'm being pushy, but we're friends, and I just want to help you, and I can't do that if you won't talk to me about things anymore."

Fred crossed the room and sat beside her, placing his face back in his hands. "I don't know. It's complicated. I don't even think I understand everything."

Putting her arm around him, Angelina insisted, "Try me. We used to tell each other everything, right? Maybe it'll help you figure things out if you talk about it."

The comfort and familiarity of the situation assuaged him, and the events of the last few months instantly poured out. He told her everything about his relationship with Hermione, from the start of their lessons together to his departure from the Room of Requirement only a short while ago.

"And now... I don't know, I'm just so confused about what she wants."

"Fred? Your girlfriend wanted to sleep with you. Why on earth is that so complicated?" Angelina asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Because she was terrified about the state of things! Because she told me before that she was willing to settle for an agreeable partner in order to guarantee that she doesn't die a virgin! Because I don't know if she loves me, and neither you nor I wanted to continue sleeping with people who don't love us, or who we don't love!" he retorted.

"And do you not love her?" Angelina pressed.

"What?" Fred said, abruptly stunned.

"Well, do you love her, or don't you?"

"I..." he swallowed hard, and started again. "I think I might. Or I'm not far off from it. I want to be sure, because I've never loved anyone before. I know I've never felt this way about anyone else. I'm really, really happy when I'm with her. I think... I think I love her."

"Right, so that's one part of the equation mostly figured out. And do you think she loves you?"

"I don't know!" he said, exasperated. "She's never said she does! And she didn't want to tell anyone about us. I'm not one for the whole 'secrecy' thing –"

"Don't I know that," Angelina interrupted, grinning.

"Right! You know! You get me. I can't tell if she does, though," Fred sighed. "She's never told me if she loves me..."

"How about you? Have you told her that you love her, or are falling in love with her?" she challenged.

"Well, not as of yet..." he slowly confessed.

"So you don't know! She may love you. She might not be using you as the first viable option to lose her cherry. But you," she emphasized by poking his chest with her free hand, "have not actually talked to her about any of this. All that girl knows right now is that she offered herself to her boyfriend, and he walked out on her."

"Merlin, you're right," he said, smacking his hand against his forehead. "Hermione probably thinks I'm a complete twat. I've got to sort this all out with her. I will do, the next time I see her. Where is she, anyway? She should have come back by now. Did you see her come back?"

Angelina shook her head. "But it's been a half hour since you've been back. You said she has an invisibility cloak, right? She's got to have walked right by us."

He nodded. "Probably didn't want to talk to me right now. Can't say I blame her. I'll find her tomorrow, properly apologize, and sort this all out. It'll be great! We can tell each other where we are in the relationship, and then, well, maybe..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Angelina snorted. "Okay, maybe you don't need to tell me absolutely everything!" she laughed. "But are you feeling any better?"

"I am, I really am, thank you," Fred answered. "I've kept you up long enough. We should get back to our dorms now."

She paused. "Do you think... do you think we could just sit like this a while? I'm happy for you and Hermione, but... sometimes I miss you." Angelina felt Fred's back stiffen, and she continued quickly. "Not like that. I'm not trying to get you back or anything. I just sometimes wish that what we had could have worked out. And I miss how close we used to be. I miss you being one of my best friends."

Fred relaxed, and put his arm around his friend's waist. "We're still close, still best friends," he assured her, pulling her in for a hug. "And you're going to find someone amazing. Someone better than me. Well, almost as good as me, anyway."

She chuckled again. "Yeah, we'll see." She leaned into him, and yawned. "As long as one of us is sorted out, we're heading in the right direction, I suppose."

Fred yawned, too, and rested his head on Angelina's shoulder, looking forward to the next time he would see Hermione.

* * *

Hermione found herself completely stunned.

_What happened? Why doesn't he want me? He must not love me!_ she thought. She was frozen in her seat for some time, as her mind reeled in panic with this possibility. It had taken all of her Gryffindor bravery to make the first move. Due to the new restrictions on the students, she barely got to see Fred anymore. She knew what she wanted... that she wanted to be with him. For him to just walk out on her...

She shook her head, as though trying to shake off her concerns. Hermione had been finding herself confused between her usually rational mind and thoughts based purely on emotion ever since she had started feeling something for Fred.

_Fred probably has some reason for walking out like that. He hasn't been awful to me ever before, and he's always completely approachable when I'm worried about something. I just have to talk to him, and he'll tell me. I'm sure he encouraged our leaving just because it's so late._

The last thought sunk in, and suddenly resonated through her mind.

_Oh my goodness! It's so late!_ Hermione jumped up and grabbed the invisibility cloak, realizing that she had been sitting and dwelling on her thoughts for forty-five minutes since Fred had left the Room of Requirement. She hastily exited, and carefully but swiftly made her way through the halls, finally cautiously stepping through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. She was about to head to her dormitory, when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

Fred and Angelina were asleep on a sofa, cuddled up together. Hermione stared for a solid five minutes, processing the sight in front of her, and considering the evening's events. Her eyes filled with tears.

_He really doesn't love me. He wouldn't sleep with me because he didn't want to, because he's never gotten over Angelina. Why else would he leave me to be with her? Why else would they be unabashedly displaying themselves, right in front of me, if not to send a message? Well, I get it. Message received._

Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself, and wiped away the moisture from her eyes. Maybe Fred cared just enough to not hurt her further by sleeping with her only to dump her for Angelina later. She resisted the urge to wake the two of them up and demand an explanation, because as far as she was concerned, no further explanation was needed.

She slipped off the invisibility cloak, and turned toward the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, pausing a few steps up. Hermione found herself turning around, and going up the stairs to the boys' dormitories instead. She quietly entered a room that she had only been in a couple times before.

Carefully folding the invisibility cloak, she slipped it into the trunk beside Harry's bed. She then walked over to another bed, casting a silencing charm around it as she pulled back the curtains and sat down inside.

Hermione took another deep breath to work up her nerve. She cleared her throat.

"Ron?"


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Property of J. K. Rowling, etc.

A/N: I really hope you are enjoying my story. I'm glad to be writing again more frequently, and I want to work on my unfinished fics. I've been meaning to give some of my time to the Percy/Hermione and Sirius/Ginny fics (I know where everything is going for all of my current stories), but this one seems to have taken hold of me right now. Thank you all for reading, and I really appreciate reviews - they let me know if it's worth it to keep going!

* * *

Chapter 25

Hermione waited a few moments, but the figure in the bed remained completely motionless. Having already made her decision to risk entering his dormitory, she tried again, just slightly louder.

"Ron?" she said, not in any form of a whisper this time.

This effort was successful. "Huh? Whozat?" his sleepy voice managed to creak.

"It's Hermione."

With that, he sat bolt upright. "Hermione? What the hell are you doing here? What time is it?" he asked.

"It's very, very late," she answered softly. Working up her courage to do what she came there to do, she continued. "It's getting too late for a lot of things."

Ron frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh, Ron, things are getting awful! Dumbledore gone, Umbridge taking over, and You-Know-Who and his followers are out there! We know it's only a matter of time before they take Hogwarts and the Ministry! I can't stop thinking about it all the time. Doesn't it frighten you?"

"Of course it does," he said, rubbing his eyes. "But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here in my room at this bloody ridiculous hour."

Hermione paused, wringing her hands. "I, uh, I'm afraid for all our lives. I know that Harry is doing everything he can. I know we all are. But I – none of us – have any way of knowing how long we are going to be safe for."

"Blimey, Hermione, this is a pretty heavy conversation to wake someone up with," Ron replied, eyes growing wide.

"But I'm not wrong! I've always worked so hard at everything, always trying to work toward the best possible future. Now I don't even know if I have a future! There are so many things I've wanted from life, and... and..." She could feel the tears from earlier beginning to well up in her eyes again.

"Hey," Ron said, somewhat lamely, unable to come up with a more reassuring phrase. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Nobody knows what's going to happen. Otherwise, Trelawney'd be a much better teacher," he said, trying to lighten the situation.

Hermione let out a soft giggle, and placed her hand over his. She could feel his hand tremble a little at her touch, and was bolstered by his reaction to her, having already had her confidence shot twice in the couple hours prior.

"Thanks," she said. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking..."

"Not surprising," he interrupted.

She laughed. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about the things I want out of life. I've been thinking about that ever since You-Know-Who came back, and I started to realize how precarious all of our futures are. There are some things I don't know that I can ever have, and there are some things I know I should." She paused to look directly into Ron's eyes. He still looked confused, but as though he cared very much about everything she was saying. She shifted slightly closer to him, and readied herself. "Ron, you're one of my best friends. I can trust you with anything, right?"

His brow furrowed. "Of course you can, Hermione."

"That's good." Hermione edged still a little closer to him on the bed. "I want to ask you something, as your best friend. I'm afraid of a lot of things right now, and I want to try and have some control over my life, and I – I don't want to die a virgin."

She relaxed slightly at having stated the most difficult sentence she ever imagined herself uttering to her best friend, but tensed up again as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Is that why you're here?" he asked, suddenly quite frosty in his demeanour.

"Well, yes," she slowly answered.

"I don't think this is the sort of thing friends should do to each other, Hermione," he said, a hint of anger starting to become apparent in his tone.

"I don't see why it shouldn't be! We care about each other, and –"

"Not that!" Ron almost yelled. "It's not about that at all. I'm talking about toying with your friends' emotions. Asking for things that aren't fair to anyone involved. You shouldn't be here at all, Hermione!"

"But I thought," she started nervously, stopped, and tried again. "Is it because of how you feel about me? I thought it'd be okay anyway, as long as I was honest about things."

"Hermione, I don't know if you've been honest about things for a while. And as to my feelings for you, I've been working on getting over them. I know you just think of me as your friend, so I'm trying to move on. Losing my virginity to you isn't going to really help me with that."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Ron, I didn't think –"

"No, clearly, for once, you didn't think," he interrupted. "Didn't you stop at any time to think about how unfair this was to me? To yourself? To Fred?"

Hermione froze up. "What do you mean, 'to Fred'?"

Ron scowled. "Don't treat me like I'm an idiot. Maybe you haven't told anyone else, but you don't need to tell me. Like you said, I have feelings for you and I'm your best friend. Don't you think I'll notice when you suddenly aren't around as much? Or when you just start making big moon eyes at someone specific every time you see him? I don't know what's going on to make you come see me about this, but I don't think your boyfriend would like it very much," he finished.

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer, and burst into tears. "He doesn't care! He turned me away, and ran off to Angelina. I thought he... and that I..."

Ron still felt anger toward his best friend, but pushed it just slightly aside in order to give her a comforting hug, while she wept and shook with all the confusing emotions she had felt throughout the night – fear, lust, embarrassment, anger, disappointment, shame. As the tears slowly began to subside after several minutes, he spoke up, the fire of his own temper quelled by her tears. "Do you want to talk about what's been going on?"

Hermione let out a long sigh. "I don't know. I don't think so. I don't think I'm with Fred anymore, but... but I'm sorry I tried to use you, Ron. That was a stupid, selfish thing to do, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Ron patted her on the back. "Already forgiven. Just don't throw yourself at me again," he joked, which gave her a chuckle. "And I can't really believe I'm saying this, but maybe talk to Fred. Whatever it is that's happened, it doesn't sound like you entirely understand. At the very least, he owes you some sort of an explanation. He gets away with so much. Don't let him get away with anything to do with you."

Hermione smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

"You should really get to bed now. To your own bed," he told her.

She nodded, reluctant to let go of the comforting embrace of one of her best friends. "Will you walk me to the landing of my dorm?" she asked, knowing that she couldn't stand to see if Fred and Angelina were still out there, and that Ron could provide her reassurance, or at the very least, something else to focus on.

"Sure," he agreed.

* * *

The creak of the boys' dormitory door opening shook Angelina from her peaceful slumber in Fred's arms. She was about to tell him to wake up, but the sight of the noise's source caused her to keep her mouth shut, and instead woke him silently by nudging him in the ribs. As Fred awoke, he was about to speak, but Angelina hastily shushed him and pointed. They watched as a pyjama-clad Ron with his arm around Hermione left the boys' dorms, walked down the stairs, and headed over to the stairs leading up to the girls' dormitories.

"Goodnight. I know it might be hard after everything that's happened, but try to get some sleep," Ron said.

Hermione hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything. I really needed that. I just can't imagine how I could have been on my own tonight," she said quietly.

"Any time. Did you get everything out of your system, then?" he asked.

"I think so," she nodded. "At this point, I just need some sleep, but if I need to talk about it more...?"

"You know where to find me," he finished for her.

"Thank you," she said again.

"And hey, no need to be so forward about it next time," he teased.

Hermione laughed, and gave Ron another tight hug. "Goodnight," she said, heading up to her own dormitory, as Ron turned and walked back up the stairs to his.

As both doors closed, Angelina let out the breath that she suddenly realized she had been holding the whole time the scene played out in front of them. She turned to face Fred, to try to talk with him about how he was feeling or offer him some sort of comfort, but found herself stunned and speechless at the sight of his stormy expression.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All that is good is J. K. Rowling's. Some dialogue in this chapter comes directly from OotP.

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm really glad that you are still enjoying this story. I'll be updating some of my other fics soon, and I have a new Fred/Hermione story that I'm working on right now (might be a one-shot or broken up into three parts, haven't decided yet), so I hope you'll like them once they are posted. Reviews are greatly appreciated! You are all awesome.

* * *

Chapter 26

Fred barely remembered the walk back up to his dorm; it would only occur to him later that he didn't even say goodbye to Angelina. He just knew that he was back in his room, and trying to wake up his twin.

"George. George," he kept hissing, while lightly shaking George's shoulder and shining a light from his wand into his face.

George finally blinked and scratched his head. "What's going on?"

"Look, I know that I've been holding us back on our plans. I'm ready now. I think... I know that we're ready to start up our storefront. Ready to leave this school behind us. Ready to cause as much trouble as possible before we leave."

Suddenly alert, George's eyes lit up. "That's brilliant. I've been waiting for your go-ahead."

"I know, I know. Well, here's the go-ahead. The tricks we've been playing have been small potatoes compared to the one we're going to use tomorrow," Fred grinned with sheer malice.

George's eyes widened. "The swamp?" he asked with anticipation.

Fred nodded. "The swamp," he confirmed.

"So that means..."

"Right," Fred interrupted. "Make sure your trunk is packed by morning. We are going to prank this school harder than it's ever been pranked before, and then we are getting the hell out of here."

George got out of bed, and paused. "But what about..." he trailed off.

"What about what?" Fred asked. "This is what we've wanted to do, what we've been waiting for! What else is there to think about?"

"Well, what about Alicia?" George asked.

"Alicia's a cool bird. She'll understand. She'll love the statement of it all. And she graduates in just a few months. When the school year is over, she'll be able to see you all the time – with the added bonus of you having your own flat to entertain her in," Fred replied, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Ah, good thinking!" said George. "Now, what about Hermione? Does she understand? Is she okay with this?"

Fred went silent for a moment. "She doesn't matter anymore," he stated flatly.

George raised an eyebrow. "Does she have something to do with why we're doing this?"

"Of course not! We've been planning this for ages. Don't think for a second that she has any influence over the plans you and I have been making together," Fred insisted.

"Okay, fine. Let me rephrase the question, then. Does she have something to do with why we're doing this at this particular moment?" George retorted.

Fred sighed. "Like I said, Hermione doesn't matter anymore." He winced a bit upon speaking her name. "We can talk about her later, but right now, I just want us to proceed with things as planned."

George wanted to know more, but knew not to push Fred on things he didn't want to talk about when they were busy making plans. "Fine, but we will talk more about this later. In the meantime, we'd better pack up our trunks if we want to be ready for tomorrow!"

"Indeed we shall. So let's keep it down, and get to work!" Fred instructed excitedly, pulling out his own trunk.

* * *

Hermione spent the following day in a daze, seemingly functioning on auto-pilot. She still couldn't believe everything that had happened the night before. She was furious with Fred, but didn't know how to approach him, but her fury conflicted with the shame she felt from throwing herself at Ron, leaving her somewhat numb.

It was a difficult day to be feeling so confused, but she still did her best to present her best self through the careers advice meetings, doing her best to ignore Umbridge's snippy comments and huffing. McGonagall praised her scholastic performance highly, which was no surprise, and she did her best to focus on the subject of which NEWTs she should aim to take.

Further distraction came in the form of Harry, as she tried her best to talk him out of breaking into Umbridge's office for a discussion with Sirius through her fireplace. Under the circumstances, she wasn't able to offer more than a half-hearted objection, and he escaped her protestations quite easily.

After Harry ran off, she found herself with some free time to mope. She was incredibly hurt by the previous night's events, and wandered around the school simultaneously hoping and dreading running into Fred. She wasn't sure what to say when she saw him, but the image of Fred and Angelina entwined on the common room sofa kept swimming through her mind, appearing more and more intimate with each recollection. She roamed the halls where it was safe to do so, until she was suddenly shaken out of her reverie by a raucous commotion that seemed to be coming from the entrance hall. Running over to see what the uproar was about, she stopped dead in her tracks as she witnessed Fred and George being cornered by Umbridge in front of a large crowd, a number of whom seemed to be covered in something resembling Stinksap.

"So, you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge challenged them, grinning viciously at the punishment she was certainly about to dole out.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred answered, defiantly.

Filch ran up to Umbridge, joyously waving a piece of parchment.

"I've got the form, Headmistress. I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. Oh, let me do it now!" begged Filch.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge replied. Turning back to Fred and George, she hissed, "You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school."

"You know what?" asked Fred. "I don't think we are."

Turning to his twin, he continued. "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George agreed affably.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" questioned Fred, in a light and casual tone.

"Definitely," he concurred.

The twins raised their wands together, and loudly shouted, "Accio brooms!"

A loud crash could be heard in the distance, and several members of the watching crowd ducked as Fred and George's brooms hurtled through the air toward them, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg that Umbridge had used to secure it to the wall.

Mounting his broomstick, Fred stated simply, "We won't be seeing you."

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George added, as he swung his leg over his own broom.

Fred's eyes surveyed the hushed crowd, and he proudly announced, "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley – Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George joined in with glee, pointing at Umbridge, whose face was now nearly turning maroon with rage.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge screamed apoplectically, but Fred and George kicked off, and shot fifteen feet into the air before the Inquisitorial Squad could even get close to the spot where they had been standing.

Fred scanned the crowd once more. He saw Hermione staring up at him dumbstruck, but he looked away after only the briefest eye contact, and focused instead on Peeves, who was bobbing through the air at his level.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves," he instructed, and was answered with a sincere salute before he and his twin flew through the open doors toward the sunset.

Applause broke out from the onlookers from students and teachers alike. The sound shook Hermione from her stupor, and she began to run after Fred toward the open doors when she was suddenly stopped by someone firmly grabbing her wrist. The abrupt interruption to her quickened pace caused her to stumble backward into her captor. She found herself being roughly dragged away from the crowded entrance hall by Angelina, with an icy expression on her face.

"You're coming with me," Angelina stated flatly.

Hermione found herself unable to react. Her feet kept moving, allowing Angelina to tow her almost violently behind her without too much of an effort, but she tried to process what was happening, and what had just happened.

_Why did Fred leave without an explanation? Didn't he owe me that, at least? Why does Angelina seem angry with me? I'm the one who has every right to be angry with her! Where is she taking me, anyway?_ All these thoughts and more raced through her mind instantaneously, as she continued to try to keep pace with Angelina, who remained a couple steps ahead of Hermione and seemed to have her wrist in some sort of a death-grip.

They continued through the halls, now completely empty due to the diversion in the entrance hall. When they were a sufficient distance away from the throng of students and teachers that had been witness to Fred and George's exits, Angelina opened the door to an empty classroom and flung Hermione through the door ahead of her.

Hermione careened forward and stopped as she fell against the teacher's desk. Beginning to process everything, she turned to Angelina, and started to shout at her, "Angelina, what –"

She was immediately interrupted as Angelina's fist hit her square in the middle of her face.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Property of J. K. Rowling, of course.

A/N: Hello, all! I've been super busy, so please pardon the wait for a new chapter. I know I owe a couple of people some writing conversations and beta work. I've been crazy busy with both school and work, but with the end of semester approaching, I should be in touch soon. Thank you very much for your patience, and for taking the time to read my stories. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Ow!" screamed Hermione, as she reeled from Angelina's punch, feeling her nose break with a sickening crunch.

"Ow!" yelled Angelina, shaking her hand. "Now I know why wizards fight with their wands. Throwing a punch hurts a lot more than you'd expect. Oh, but I needed that." She turned back to Hermione with an appraising glare. "And you're just not worth any further trouble."

Angelina closed the gap between herself and the now-bleeding Hermione, placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, and shoved her, hard, to the floor.

"I expect that I'll lose some house points for this, Miss Prefect, but you just remember this the next time you think about hurting one of my friends. He may have escaped Umbridge now, but he still may see you at some point. And I swear, if you ever hurt Fred again, expect a lot worse than this," said Angelina, turning to leave the classroom.

"Wait, what?" Hermione shouted, trying to pick herself up off the floor before Angelina could leave. "_I _hurt Fred? What exactly is all this about? I don't see how I did anything to hurt Fred."

Angelina stopped and turned back around, eyes widened. "You don't see how you did anything to hurt him? Are you kidding? I always thought you were a nice girl, Hermione. I did. Doing what you did was pretty low, but not even understanding why that would hurt Fred… Well, that's even worse than I ever could have expected from anyone here, even a Slytherin."

Hermione noticed Angelina's hands clenching again, but challenged her anyway. "Why don't you tell me what this is all about?" she asked defiantly.

Starting to quake, Angelina burst out, "How can you not know? _You're the reason he's gone!_"

"I haven't talked to him since last night! I didn't know anything about him planning to leave! And no, I don't see how I could have hurt him, because he managed to hurt me first! Both of you did!" Hermione shot back. "And you, you of all people, have some nerve to approach me like this. I don't want to see either one of you ever again, so don't you worry! Now if you'll excuse me, I'd really like to go see Madam Pomfrey now."

She tried to stride past Angelina with as much dignity and defiance as she could muster while holding her bleeding nose, but Angelina stood in her path and blocked her way again.

"What are you talking about?" said Angelina. "Fred didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, you can say that again," Hermione laughed bitterly. "But he's been doing plenty to you, hasn't he?"

"What do you mean?" said Angelina, sounding unsure for the first time since she pulled Hermione away from the entrance hall.

Hermione laughed again. "Fine, you've hit me, that's done and over with. But don't take me for a fool, Angelina. I know you two have been shagging behind my back. I practically caught you at it. I shudder to think what I would have walked in on if I had come through the common room twenty minutes earlier. Now just let me go, stay out of my way, and never come near me again!" She finished at what was nearly a shout, and tried to shove Angelina out of the way.

Angelina stood her ground. "I'm not sleeping with Fred," she said in a low and serious tone.

"As though I'd believe you. Like I said, I saw the two of you together. I know what I saw. Now, are you going to move, or am I going to have to curse you? Because you may have me beat physically, but I swear I could take you down in a duel," said Hermione.

"Don't you threaten me!" answered Angelina. "And don't tell me you know what you saw. I know what I saw, too. And so did Fred! What reason would he have to stay after seeing his girlfriend return from having fucked his brother?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You and Fred saw me with Ron?"

"So you admit it!" said Angelina, pointing an accusing finger at Hermione.

"I admit nothing! Nothing happened between Ron and me! And besides, what would it matter if something did happen? Like I said, you're in no place to judge. After Fred slept with you, then I don't see why I couldn't sleep with whomever I chose!" Hermione said defiantly.

"You slut. Running off the minute your boyfriend's back is turned. You're disgusting," Angelina spat. The full weight of Hermione's words suddenly clicked with her, and she asked, "Why are you annoyed about me shagging Fred, anyway? That's ancient history. If things like that bother you, are you sure you're even ready for a relationship? You're obviously still just a child."

"Ancient history? _Ancient history?_ How on earth is last night ancient history?" Hermione practically shrieked.

Angelina looked startled. "I didn't shag Fred last night."

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot!" yelled Hermione. "I saw the two of you in the common room, completely wrapped around each other. I had been out for ages, so it's quite obvious that I missed everything that happened before, but I'm no simpleton."

"Hermione, Fred and I are just friends now," said Angelina, calming down a little as she tried to wrap her head around the situation.

"With benefits, clearly. And you called me the slut," Hermione stated flatly.

Angelina resisted the urge to raise her hand at Hermione again, and took a deep breath. "Look, why don't you tell me what you think you saw," she said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione shoved Angelina's hand away. "Don't you touch me," she said.

Angelina put her hand at her side, but repeated herself. "Tell me what you think you saw."

"What do you mean, what I _think_ I saw? Don't insult me, or my intelligence. I saw the two of you asleep on the common room sofa. I saw you lying on top of him, and his arms wrapped around you. I saw an extremely intimate position that could only mean one thing had happened just beforehand. Friends don't sleep together like that. No friends that I know," finished Hermione angrily.

Angelina sighed deeply, and put a hand to her forehead. "So you thought… and that's why you slept with Ron?"

"I told you, I didn't sleep with Ron!" Hermione retorted. "Maybe I thought about it. But it wasn't the right thing to do, and I didn't do it. I just couldn't go back to my dorm after seeing you two. I couldn't be alone. But I didn't do anything."

Angelina sat down on a desk. "Well, neither did we."

"You expect me to believe that? I saw –"

"You saw two people asleep together. All right, maybe Fred and I have a tendency for a little more physical intimacy than friends usually have, but we've been friends for a long time, and yes, we have a past. Hell, the fact that we've always been such good friends is exactly the reason we couldn't carry on the way we had been. We both wanted something that was really special, and we really weren't that to each other. All that happened last night was that he talked to me about you. Then we just fell asleep," said Angelina.

"How do I know that's true?" asked Hermione, still suspicious.

"How else could I know about the two of you? You've sworn him to secrecy. Something that's really hard for Fred, I should tell you," added Angelina.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You really do know. You really did just talk?"

Angelina nodded. "I know about all of it. About the music lessons, up to last night when you threw yourself at him and he ran off. And hey, I was on your side. I got him to see the fact that he couldn't know for certain that you were just using him to lose your virginity. You guys have been spending a lot of time together, so obviously you cared about him. And it's not like he had told you that he thought he loved you, so he couldn't necessarily expect you to –"

"Wait, what?" Hermione interrupted. "Fred told you he loves me?"

Angelina paused. "He said that he thought he might. This type of a feeling is really new to him, you know? It's unquestionably the direction that his feelings were headed. But now, well…" She trailed off.

"You saw me with Ron. And it looked like… And that's why you punched me?"

Angelina took a sharp intake of breath. "Er, yeah. I'm really, really, really sorry about that. I'm very protective of my friends, and when Fred and I saw you two together last night, well, it looked really bad. We came to the same conclusion that you came to about us."

Hermione sat down on a desk across from Angelina and rested her head in her hands. "Oh, god, what a mess," she said. "I thought that –"

"I know," Angelina said. "So did we."

"And that's why he's gone? I'm the reason he left the school?" asked Hermione, still not looking up.

"Well, if I know Fred and George, they've probably been planning this for a while," said Angelina thoughtfully. "But you're probably the reason that he specifically left today. Did he say goodbye?"

Hermione shook her head.

"So what are you going to do?" pressed Angelina.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing."

"You can't do nothing! You have to write to him! Tell him this was all a big misunderstanding! He needs to know. He loves you!" said Angelina urgently.

Hermione shrugged. "You didn't say 'loves,' you said 'loved.' I'm probably his least favourite person in the world right now."

Angelina stood up, and walked over to Hermione, tentatively putting her hand on her shoulder again. Hermione didn't shove her away this time, but she looked up at Angelina, tears shining in her eyes.

"Look," Hermione started. "If he and I were supposed to be together, then all this wouldn't have happened. It's just gotten too complicated."

"Forget complicated! Sometimes good things take some work!" Angelina insisted. "I was wrong to hurt you and call you those names. You two should be together! If he didn't care so much, he wouldn't have left!"

"And if we trusted each other entirely, last night wouldn't have happened at all. We'd have been able to talk about our feelings in the Room of Requirement instead of running off and seeking out other people to talk to. We wouldn't have jumped to conclusions because we'd understand each other. It's like Elvis says, 'we can't go on together with suspicious minds.'"

"Who? Never mind. Just write to him! Send him an owl. Explain it all!" said Angelina.

Hermione shook her head again. "It's not worth it. We couldn't talk to each other when it mattered the most. We took the biggest test of our relationship and we failed it, rather badly, too."

She pushed herself off the desk, and headed to the door. "I'm glad that we talked about all this. It's good to at least understand everything," Hermione said miserably. "I won't tell anyone about you punching me, but I really should go see Madam Pomfrey now."

"But –" Angelina tried to interject.

"See you later, Angelina," said Hermione sadly, as she walked out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the universe.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for your patience for this chapter! Between work, school, and working on some other stories that were occupying my brain in the meantime, I know it was a bit of a wait. Thank you so much for your continued interest! Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 28

It had been a month since Fred and George had made their grand exit from Hogwarts, and things had been progressing quite well at their new shop. Orders had been flying in from Hogwarts by the dozen, and Fred and George had already started discussing the need to hire additional staff soon to keep up with maintaining the store while still developing new products.

George was very happy with the overall state of things. Business was great, and he and his twin had quite comfortably settled into the flats above the shop. He had been regularly exchanging letters with Alicia, and she was going to visit him as soon as the school year ended, maybe even staying for a week over the summer. Despite this, he was growing increasingly frustrated with his brother's avoidance of the topic of Hermione. He knew that something had transpired between them, but every time he tried to bring her up, Fred would quickly change the subject, immediately suggesting some sort of product development idea. George didn't really want to meddle or pry, but he was beginning to suspect that Fred had started saving these thoughts for discussion only to divert George from his questions. On a few occasions, George had asked about Hermione just to see if Fred had any thoughts on product improvement, and he had.

Finally, George decided he'd had enough. This routine was disruptive to the business, and he was sick of seeing Fred so miserable. After locking up the shop for the night, he turned to Fred, determined not to let him escape the conversation this time.

Fred was examining the shelf of Skiving Snackboxes. "That was a really good day," he said. "I was thinking of changing the way we display these. The Puking Pastilles haven't been moving as well as the Fever Fudge. Do you think we should put them in a more prominent place?"

George joined him by the Snackboxes, looking pensive, and eventually reached up and swept them all of the shelf and onto the floor.

"What the hell was that about?" said Fred. "It's going to take at least an hour for us to get this cleaned up!"

"That's exactly why I did it," George answered. "We are going to restock these shelves, and we'll talk about the subject you've been avoiding for weeks."

Fred started picking up some Fainting Fancies, his mouth forming a thin, hard line before turning away from George. "I haven't been avoiding anything," he said.

"Now there's a real joke if ever there was one," said George. "You know what I'm talking about. Hermione. Everything was going great between you two, then suddenly you tell me you want to leave Hogwarts without so much as a word to her? You haven't received any owl post from her in the past month, and I'm willing to bet you haven't sent any, either. So come on, fess up. Why don't you just get it over with and tell me what happened with her? I thought we told each other everything," he finished, sounding genuinely hurt.

Fred slumped slightly, defeated. "Fine. Just so you know, I didn't want to talk about because I didn't want to think about it, okay?"

"What happened?" George asked.

They continued to stock the Snackboxes as Fred recounted the events of their last night at Hogwarts to his twin, starting from his sneaking to the Room of Requirement, and eventually arriving at the point when he saw Hermione with Ron, and what he heard them say. There was a small catch in his voice toward the end of the story, but George pretended not to notice. Fred finally finished telling his story, and simply stopped, letting it hang in the air, asking for no feedback.

"Wow," George said after a few moments, filling in the silence. "I really don't know what I expected you to tell me, but I can honestly say that it wasn't that. Never in a million years would I have expected that."

Fred remaining silent, his back turned to George.

"I can't believe Ron would betray you like that," added George. "I know he can be a bit of a berk, but…"

"I don't blame him. He didn't know about me and Hermi- about me and her, right?" interrupted Fred. "If anything, I betrayed him, ages ago. I started snogging his dream girl and never even had the decency to tell him. He was obviously just offered up an opportunity he'd been waiting for. Probably more than he ever expected. How could he say no? Why would he have reason to think he'd be hurting me? No, it's not his fault. As much as I'd like it to be, it's not."

George sighed. "Well, I'd never have thought that of Hermione, then," he said. "Who'd have thought that the little bookworm would put sex before a relationship?"

Fred slammed his fist on the shelf, causing George to jump and some of the Snackboxes to tumble back onto the floor again. "Exactly!" he yelled. "Who would have thought it? I sure didn't, and I thought I knew her! I thought I could trust her. I thought I loved her!"

George, unable to think of anything to say, just started picking up the fallen sweets and let Fred continue.

"I thought that I meant something to her! I'd have given her anything she wanted!" he spat out.

"You didn't, though," George said automatically. As Fred whipped around to face him, his face almost burgundy with rage, George immediately wished he hadn't said a thing.

"What do you mean, I didn't?" asked Fred, gritting his teeth.

"I mean that you didn't give her everything she wanted. She practically begged you to shag her, and you left her, with barely an explanation, from what you told me."

"And what, you think I should have?"

"I'm not saying that at all. I mean, you were obviously right not to trust her, there's no question there. I'm just saying that you said you'd give her everything, but when it came to it, you didn't. And you didn't talk about it. So, I don't know, maybe you weren't as far along in your relationship or as serious about her as you thought," explained George. "And yeah, it was the worst thing she could possibly do, but in the long run, maybe it'll be for the best. Save you wasting your time on someone who really wasn't worth it."

"I guess." Fred sighed, and sat down on the counter. "It just… it really hurt. I never thought she'd do anything like that to me. Never suspected it for a second. And… I don't know, just going from thinking you love someone to thinking you hate them so quickly, well… It's painful. And exhausting, somehow. At this point, I just wish we'd never gotten involved in the first place," he said.

George walked over to Fred and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to go out for a couple of pints?"

"Nah, thanks though," said Fred, pushing himself off the counter. "I think I just want to go to bed."

He started up the staircase when his focus was interrupted by a tapping at the window.

George opened the shop window, and a large barn owl flew in with a scroll of parchment addressed to Fred.

"Do you recognize this owl?" asked Fred.

"Nope. Must be from Hogwarts," said George. As the owl continued to flap around the back of the shop, he added, "So are you going to take your letter, or what?"

"Oh, right," said Fred, shaking his head and holding out his hand. The owl dropped it carefully, and headed right back out the open window.

"Looks like Angelina's handwriting," said Fred, opening it. "That's nice, I haven't heard from her since we left."

George watched as Fred read, his face growing stonier as he continued reading.

"Is everything okay? Looks serious," George asked, trying not to pry too much after the night's discussion.

Fred thrust the letter toward George and sat down on the stairs. "Read it."

George looked at the parchment covered with Angelina's large but neat handwriting.

_Dear Fred, _

_Sorry I haven't been in touch yet. I hope you and George are well. I can't wait for the year to be over, so I can stop by the shop. Based on the number of pranks being pulled here at Hogwarts, I would guess that it's doing good business!_

_I've been trying to figure out how to write this letter, and if I should write it. I didn't even want to have to write it myself, but I've been nagging Hermione for the last month, and I just don't think she's going to give in no matter what I say, so I've taken it upon myself._

_Right after you left Hogwarts, I confronted Hermione. I have to admit that I'm not so proud of the way I handled things with her, but I found out some stuff that I really think you need to know._

_That last night, the one when we fell asleep in the common room… Hermione saw us together. I guess she thought we were back together, or that we had been secretly shagging, or had just shagged, or something, but anyway, she was pretty angry at both of us. She thought you had run out on her because you still would rather be with me._

_Apparently nothing happened between her and Ron. They just talked, and he comforted her. I didn't know for sure if I could believe her at first, but I cornered Ron, and he said the same thing. _

_This may be none of my business – Hermione says it isn't – but I really think you two should talk. You both obviously care about each other a lot, and all of this has happened because neither one of you has talked properly to the other._

_So, I'm sorry if I'm butting in where I shouldn't be, but I thought you needed to know all this. I hope the two of you can work this out, but you have the information now, so I guess what you do with it is up to you._

_Hugs,_

_Angelina_

George looked up. Fred's expression hadn't changed.

"Well, that's good news, yeah?" said George. "She didn't cheat on you after all. So, what are you going to do about it?"

Fred stood up. "Nothing," he said.

"Nothing? Why nothing? Come on, the problem was that you thought she slept with Ron, and she didn't! Now you know, so talk to her! Do something!"

"Nah. Don't think I will," said Fred.

"But why not?" George asked.

"A few reasons, I guess," said Fred. "First of all, she's known this for a month, and decided that she doesn't want to do anything about it. So she can't really be that interested in getting back together. Otherwise, wouldn't she have been in touch?"

"Maybe she thought you wouldn't want to hear from her?" suggested George. "I mean, would you have even read a letter from her, if she sent one?"

Fred shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. No way of knowing now, anyway. The fact is, she didn't send a thing." He paused a moment. "And like I said earlier, I've spent the last month feeling like I hated her for what she did. Okay, so she didn't do that. But I still felt that way. I don't know if I can erase the thought of having felt that way about her. How do you make the switch back from hate to love? I don't know if I can."

"But you two were really good together," said George. "You really cared about each other. Don't you want to give it another try?"

Fred shook his head. "Don't think I could. Like you said, 'were,' 'cared.' Past tense. Don't know how we'd move past this, or find the way we used to feel about each other. And with her in school, and me over here? Maybe it's for the best that we both just move on. And as you said, maybe we weren't as far along in our relationship as we though, anyway."

"But –" George started to object.

"Let it go. I have. Now, I'm going to get some sleep. It's Saturday tomorrow, busy day for the shop. You should, too," said Fred, walking up the stairs and leaving his twin with Angelina's letter in his hand.


End file.
